Mistaken for a Maid!
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: AU In a time where women are worth little to nothing and end up as maids or worse, what happens when a boy is sold off as a maid to a high ranking lord? RichterxEmil
1. A Strange Feeling

"Oh, for the love of-Where is Emil?" a red eyed teen grumbled, almost losing to the grumbling of his stomach.

"He's in the reserves, Ratatosk...you know that..." a brown eyed teen smirked back, amused by his brother's impatience.

"Well I wish he would hurry the hell up..." he rolled over on the couch, facing away from the identical boy sitting at a desk across the room.

"He wouldn't be out there if** someone** hadn't **insisted**on eating a steak with vegetable soup on the side with mashed potatoes and gravy..." he countered, continuing to write whatever he was writing.

"Aster...don't talk about food...you'll kill me..."

"Aster! Ratatosk! Emil said the soup's done if you're really hungry but that Ratatosk is gonna have to wait for steak!" a female voice shouted. The sound of a chair scooting back resounded as well as the closing of a book.

"Thank you Marta! We'll be down!" the brown eyed boy called, pulling at his mirror image's arm. "Come on now...you aren't that weak..."

"Jeez, I know!" They then left the room ad began the short trek down the stairs. "If we didn't have and incompetent maid, we wouldn't have to wait for Emil for everything..." Ratatosk grumbled. Upon their arrival to the dining room however, they received a glare.

"Excuse me then! Ad to be complaining, **you're **the one that chose me Ratatosk!" the girl huffed, turning her head in annoyance.

"If you say that, aren't you forgetting to say a certain word with our names?"

"Tch...so then, what would you prefer since you decided to go there?"

Hmm...call me 'lord'. Try it..."

"Lord Ratatosk?"

"...neh. Too much attitude. Try it again."

"Like I can call you 'Lord Ratatosk' with a straight face! Who could?" she shouted back, a small set of blush on her cheeks. With the plainest look on his face he simply replied:

"Emil and Aster...and any other maid besides you..."

"Prove it!"

"Yo, Ast, would you?"

"Honestly..." the scholarly boy sighed, turning with an uninterested face. "What is your command, Lord Ratatosk? Happy?"

"Yeah, sure, Emil..."

"Umm..." since he was bringing him food, he just applied that to the situation. "Here's your dinner L-Lord Ratatosk. Please be patient with the rest in waiting..." he added a slight bow after placing the soup down. Ratatosk found himself staring at his brother, face tinged the same shade as his eyes. A bit of silence ensued until...

"Don't do that again!"

"B-But...y-you asked me t-to..." he stuttered back. He honestly didn't understand what he did wrong, seeing as he hadn't really done anything wrong as it were.

"And now I'm saying don't ever do that again!"

"Ha, ha, ha..." Aster chuckled with a bit of amused sarcasm, "You just made Ratatosk consider twincest..." Ratatosk's blush worsened as Emil's came anew.

"Aster! What the hell? What type of word is 'twincest'? What the hell do you read?" he ramble-roared. Aster chuckled a bit more.

"Nothing too interesting. And twincest is a simple combination of 'twin' and 'ince-"

"First off, we're triplets, idiot."

"...triplest? But I'm not involved in this so it is still twincest..."

"Not the point! Jeez...let's just eat already..." by this point, all the food was done and even Emil was sitting at the table nonchalantly looking onto the situation.

"Yes, yes, sure...thank you for the food Emil." he added a small smile along with tilting his head in the boy's direction. The youngest triplet smiled back with a small laugh. As they all began to eat, the middle of the trio noted something. "You know, although I was teasing 'Tosk here, Emmy didn't disagree with the idea..." both boys choked.

"Aster!"

"T-t-that n-not fair! I w-wasn't paying a-attention!" the green-eyed teen spat back. A snort came from the middle child.

"Jeez you're slow...people'll take advantage of you if you don't catch onto implicit things like that." Ratatosk mumbled, picking around his food at the moment.

"Especially if it's your big brother, Ratatosk..."

"Shut the hell up Aster, seriously!"

"Sure, sure..." he snickered, "Anyway, thank you for the meal, Emil..."

"Ah, y-yes..." he smiled, glad to have that moment over, also being glad that they could actually eat in peace without the sarcastic one saying something inappropriate towards-

"You know...sometimes I think that if Emil really was a girl I'd-"

"Shut. Up. Aster." Ratatosk cut off quickly. So much for that idea...

Later...

"So you two'll hold down the fort?" The eldest triplet asked, like he always did whenever he and Aster left for town. As expected, Marta smiled and Emil nodded, both used to the over-worrying of the youngest two in the house. "Right, right, so what-"

"Don't let people in the house. If anyone even sets foot on the land, that isn't you, either scream bloody murder or hide. We know, jeez! You make us say it every time. It's not hard to remember." Marta interrupted. "Go Mr. Negotiator, have a blast, we'll be fine."

"Let me finish, stupid!" he butted back. "There's been these thieves around here, stealing maids and putting them back on the market...or the black market...one tends not to know..."

"They say the blackmarket's the way to go on these kinds of things..." the brown eyed teen muttered, "Get more bang for your buck because they've already been trained and people get to ask for specifics in...certain areas..."

"...may I ask...why the hell you even know that much...seriously..." Ratatosk trailed, eying his brother warily.

"Aster seems..." Emil started.

"...a bit shady..." Marta finished.

"No." Aster himself added. "I just know the many ways of income, legal or not...nothing more. I am the accountant of our little group, aren't I?" he questioned with a little smile. They all just stared back, not knowing what to think of how much he actually did when they weren't paying attention to him. Let alone that they couldn't really say anything back to that anyways. "So, shall we go?"

"...yeah...sure." The eldest mumbled, turning around towards the horse and wagon waiting for them. " ...see you two later..."

"Bye~" the girl called in a singsong voice as the green eyed boy simply waved. As the carriage rode off, Emil found himself looking at the sky. It was gray and cloudy, not a good sight for it almost turning dusk. "What's wrong, Emmy?" He blinked, snapping out of the trance he was in but still, she didn't quite like the glazed over look he had a moment ago.

"Oh, nothing really...it's just...the sky..."

"Hmm..." she looked up as well. "...it is kind of creepy..."

"...almost...foreboding...you know?" he asked absently. A light frown graced her face for a moment due to him beginning to space out again.

"Come on! Let's go inside...it also looks like it might rain." she urged, latching onto his arm and pulling him away. Even with that, something about that sky seemed to get to him.

"Rain...huh?"

A/N: I think this prologue is way too short but...I...damn it...I want to write but it's just certain things like the start up that slow me down because truthfully the idea this story came from would be in the **middle** (well not exactly the middle...) and it's the **beginning**and the wind up (to me) is horribly slow...just like the new chapter for Don't Bring Books to the Beach...I am seriously trying to write it but the scenes are throwing me off...do you guys think I'm in a bit of a slump or something? Jeez...ah well. By the way, Aster is win XDDD, most of his sarcastic comments/contradictions are based from yours truly (because I am extremely sarcastic irl and one of my friends hate that) Hope you enjoyed this anyways and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon and it be more interesting than this ^^;

~Ruru out


	2. Sold and Bought

A/N: lol if you wonder about why the dividers have random words in them, I felt like naming things either a maid should have on or what a maid would use lol and also, my response to reviewers! (I'll try to keep doing it this way owo) btw, I noticed...Aster's everyones favorite XDDD

**AntiSora: **lol I know Aster's different XDD and thanks for loving him lol that means you love me too! j/k and I might just introduce that idea of yours in this chapter. As for what he does in his free time...we'll see into that little by little...

**Miracle Of Oracles: **lol really? Glad I could help you out ^^ here's an update for you right here!

**Latias Eevee: **your screen name surprised me to this story XD thank you thank you though and yes, Aster is sure to keep being hilarious through this so I can keep you all laughing.

**Transformer123124: **Thanks! owo and here you go!;)

Now onto the story!

**~Dress~**

"So then men, what do you say to this deal?" Aster questioned, small smile upon his face with closed eyes, seeming like the most perfect angel on earth.

"I say that's highway robbery!" The man yelled. "You think we're stupid or something?"

"No, no. But then again, you know yourselves better than I do, maybe you should decide that one..." he tilted his head, smile never flinching. A snort came from the red eyed boy as he stood on the sidelines of the price-talking.

"Look here you little snot, I think we know a thing or two about business to know that's over charging for crops!" he shouted, leaning over to intimidate the boy. Not being one to be intimidated, Aster's smile remained as Ratatosk began frowning.

"Hey old man, back off. Now." the eldest triplet growled, about to step forward until a hand held him back.

"Now, now, calm down...it's not at that point yet..." the scholar smirked to his brother. "Calm down. If they continue to be unruly, then I'll leave them in your capable hands..." he then turned back to the other marketers in the room. "So, do we have a deal, yes or no?"

"No!"

"Okay brother, **now** it's your turn...if you all would excuse me..." he stood, all of them following him with their eyes. "Oh, and please do wait until I close the door..."

"Yeah, sure..." he grumbled at his sibling, cracking his neck almost too nonchalantly for the situation. As the door clambered shut, one of the most menacing grins appeared on the face with red eyes. Cracking his knuckles this time, he simply asked: "Didn't take it the easy way so here's the hard way for you..." Outside the room however, many people eyed the door behind a blond just dusting his fingers against his palms like the sounds of fighting hadn't even had broken out in the first place.

"My brother is too brutish for my tastes..." he yawned before smiling himself. "But...it gets the job done." Everyone just stared at him, as if that would bother him though... "Wonder what they're doing..."

**~Apron~**

At the house, Marta was trailing Emil as he did the cleaning, from where he put what to the way he washed things exactly and also how he scrubbed the laundry. Although he wanted to tell her to stop, he really did, he couldn't find it in himself to do it. She was actually...studying him. Like the way a little kid followed their mom around type of studying. The overwhelming shy side of the boy made his cheeks pinken whenever she leaned to close though, making it ever more obvious of what she was doing.

"Uh, M-Marta...y-you know...you can go rest, I'm just about done..." he mumbled, turnin g his face from her.

"No! I need to learn how to do my job right! Start to finish!" she responded quickly, not taking the hint whatsoever. He chuckled lightly, folding the last bit of the clothes they'd taken in from earlier.

"As long as we're the ones looking after you, it's okay. Don't worry so much." he assured, turning to her with a small sheepish grin. She all but suddenly leapt at him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. A sudden noise made them flinch and he unconsciously grabbed her back, both looking at the wall in the direction of the sound.

"What was that?"

"I-I...I dunno..."

"It could be Aster and Ratatosk...wait...it's too early for that... Oh no! Maybe it's those thieves he was talking about! What should we do? Emil!" the maid began to panic, the boy shook her once, silencing her and surprising her all the same.

"Calm down...we'll just have to make sure they don't find you. Come on!" he called before running off and pulling her along with him. Upon reaching the kitchen, the front door was thrown open from brute force, as if someone had kicked it in, Marta screaming from fright.

"I hear one! That way!" the intruder ordered. From the sound of that, the boy figured it must be a group of them.

"Damn it, Marta!" he yelled in a hushed voice. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, he really did but that was a very stupid thing to do when trying to hide.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she was far past scared at this point, covering her ears with her eyes clenched shut. He grabbed her arm and darted up the stairs, heading straight for the eldest's room. Accidentally pushing the door too quickly, it resounded with a thud against the wall, Emil lightly cursing again again because of it. Before anything else, he had to make sure they didn't find Marta. He forced her under the bed, figuring since it was dark in there she wouldn't be spotted easily, even in that bright tan dress she wore. After making sure she slid all the back before searching for something, anything he could use as a weapon, this was Ratatosk's room after all.

"Up here! This room!" the man ordered again. The blonde fished around the headboard and was able to grab onto a piece of freewood, the "brute" could be counted on after all. Just as he was able to get a firm grasp on it, they charged into the room, a group of four, the apparent leader still in the doorway. "Get 'er!"

"Huh?" Emil spun around, almost comically thwacking the first attacker across the head accidentally. Turning on the second, he swung with purpose, a smashing sound as the wood cracked. Marta had to clamp her hands over her mouth from shrieking at the impact of both men, one on the bed and one on the floor. The third grabbed the boy by the throat before he had the chance to attack, smacking the battering utensil away.

"Lil feisty one, idn't she?" the man in the doorway cackled. In his head, Emil groaned. It must seriously be dark for them not to tell they were fighting with a guy in here... The man against the bed got up, grabbing one of the blonde's arms and twisting it back while pulling a cloth out his pocket. As he cried out the cloth was pressed over his airways, and having no choice but to breathe in he found his eyelids getting heavy before his limbs joined the fray. His steps stumbled before his arms fell completely limp to his sides, his body going out on him in a matter of seconds as he hit the floor.

She didn't think it was possible to cover her mouth even tighter but once that mop of lemon hair hit the ground right in front of her, she had to do everything in her power not to call out to him. Her eyes were wide and running with tears as she muffled her panicked breaths through the already tear soaked gloves, the taste of salt not helping her throat at all. She just stared as her protector was picked up and rushed out of the room, the mob of feet fleeting from view. She heard the horse take off but still, she couldn't find the means or a reason to leave that spot. In her mind, the only conclusion she could come to as she curled up was that this was all her fault...

**~Stockings~**

"Maaaaaster Riiichter~!" the blue-haired girl called affectionately. The man replied to her with a stiff 'hn?' as he continued reading. Seems like he was used to whatever that call meant and he wasn't having any of it. "Honestly! I wanted to ask you something serious!"

"What?" the man sighed, "What is it Aqua?" she giggled, the royal blue knee-length dress swaying along with her after she'd stop.

"Where's your green eyes come from?"

"...are you stupid?" he shot back. She pouted at him momentarily before shaking her head.

"I am **not** stupid and I meant from which parent did you get them?"

"Is that something you need to know to save your life?" he grumbled. Her eye twitched before placed a hand over her face. That was something she should've expected, it was just like him to say that... "...why is it important to know?"

"Because green eyes are rare, Master Richter! You hardly see anyone with them! I wonder if there's a green eyed maid out there somewhere, I'd love for her to work here!" she chimed, again swaying with that 'You know what I'm getting at.' look on her face. The red-head sighed, finally standing from his chair.

"I suppose you want me to go find one?" she nodded with excitement. "How exactly would I go about that then?"

"Well...they do have the black market...that's where you got me..."

"...hn...I suppose so..."

"Um..." she looked down for a moment.

"What?"

"N...nothing...I'm just kinda...scared to go back there...nevermind me though. Which jacket would you like, Master Richter?"

"...it's getting dark, the chill will be coming..."

"Right away sir!" she giggled again while running off. He just gave a final look in her direction before letting out a huff. Sure she was his head maid buuut...the freedom he gave her was starting to get ridiculous...

**~Mary Janes~**

"So, question..."

"What. Aster?"

"Oooh, someone's a bit annoyed..."

"Whose damned fault do you think that is?" Ratatosk roared at the boy next to him. It's a surprise he didn't startle the horse though...

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Aster asked back innocently, smiling the way that always sent the other fuming.

"You just keep pestering me about stupid crap! Stop asking about Emil! Stop asking about Marta! I swear, you're horribly obvious at what you're getting at so stop it!"

"Just passing the time..." he smirked while looking up. It was still just as cloudy as when they'd left the house... "So, as I was about to ask before...which word do you think I should use?"

"...what do you mean?"

"Twincest or Emilcest?" the red eyed boy had a stupefied look on his face before he recovered from the last word spoken.

"What the-Aster! What did I just say! And what type of word-"

"You said not to ask about **Emil**, and I'm asking you about a **word**, am I not correct? And as for the word. I found the flaw in the word 'twincest'. As you pointed out earlier, we are triplets so it hinders the word and we can't call it 'triplest' because even though were triplets, I have nothing to do with your situation..."

"Except the fact you keep instigating it..."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. So then that's when 'Emilcest' came to me. Seeing as you can direct that specifically to the person who has thoughts of fornication with him-"

"Which I do **not **have, thank you..." he interrupted quickly.

"...if that was so, you wouldn't be blushing right now." scarlet eyes blinked for a moment. He didn't know if he was actually blushing or if Aster was bluffing and he couldn't take his hands off the reigns to tell... "But yes, I say either word is good but Emilcest can't really be trumped can it?"

"You're gonna get trumped if you don't shut the hell up..."

"...Ratatosk...do you mean...me too?" the scholar teen asked in feigned shock. That time, Ratatosk was sure he blushed.

"No, you freggin moron!"

"So you do only prefer Emil..."

"You-AGH!" the older was about to throw in an insult if it weren't for some carriage high-tailing through town that bumped into them nothing but a second ago. "Asshole!" but then he blinked. He swore he saw a blonde in the middle of those people... "Umm...Aster..."

"We need to get home...now..." his voice was not teasing, it was dead serious. Ratatosk figured he noticed too...and the last time they checked, they were the only blondes in the area...

**~Feather Duster~**

Emil's eyes flinched. He could swear he just heard his brother... As he rolled over he found he was lying on something soft...and warm... He groaned opening his eyes to a semi-darkening sky. Another thing that caught his attention was a look of boredom directed down on him. His eyes shot open completely as he jolted upright.

"I-I'm sorry!" he yelled quickly, bowing down almost immediately. She laughed, holding her hair back from the wind blowing it around a bit.

"It's okay, I put you there. They were pretty stupid for kidnapping a boy but hey, can you do? Besides, why are you apologizing to a girl?" she smirked. Although she was asking if that was like a common sense, her tone was...extremely sarcastic to say the least although she somehow made it playful.

"O-oh um...I don't really treat girls differently from anyone else..." he trailed, looking away as if he'd said something wrong.

"Heh, figured that was your type. I like guys like you, ya know? But all those girls are scared of you just for being a guy...they say men hold the prejudices against women but it's also the other way around..." she sighed looking off at the sky. He blinked.

"You don't seem scared at all..."

"Who, me? You serious?" she laughed again. "I wish I would be scared!" she flicked the bang the was covering her left eye with a joking scoff. "That's hilarious, I tell ya..."

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking...why are you here? Well...who are you?"

"Mm?" she smiled, holding out her hand slightly, "The name's Ruri, and you are?"

"U-uh E-Emil! Emil Castagnier." he stammered back, taking her hand lightly.

"Well Emil..." she tested the name, leaning against the railing of the contraption, a thought glinting over coffee colored eyes. "I must say, you're kinda weird..." he gaped at her for a second before a slight blush came over him.

"R...really? I don't really see how..."

"Oh?" her hair whipped around as she turned to him quickly, the shoulder length hair blowing wildly from the wind at this speed. "Well, you're a guy but for you to be a guy, you're extremely modest...well...that's not the right word..." she put a hand to her chin. "and saying 'shy' is the lazy way about it..." she growled to herself then sighed again, "Ah well, I figure it out later but yeah, you get what I mean."

"Then I could say you're a bit odd to be a girl..." he mumbled. She chuckled.

"S'pose you could say that. We're a bit reversed aren't we? Well, I'm a tomboy, can't help it. But I think it is your fault for being effeminate..."

"Effemi-!"

"But I never answered your other question."

"Huh? Oh yeah...you seem fine to have been kidnapped..." a snort came from her direction causing him to look at her confused.

"Kidnapped? Me? That's a good one. They tried a long time ago."

"...what?" now he was more confused than ever.

"Ya see, when they tried to kidnap me, I whooped ass, took names, then demanded them to take me to their boss. Being the idiots they were, they did. The boss liked my attitude so she hired me. I just have to watch over these idiots and take care of some things at the base. When not doing that, I can do what I want when I'm there." Ruri beamed. "By the way, completely random but you have a pretty rare hair color for around these parts. Blondies aren't found often."

"Oh..." he looked to her, his head tilting. "...is it me or is your hair and eye color the same?" she ran her fingers through her hair of not exactly black but not clearly brown shading.

"Well, that's true, green eyes..." she chuckled back. Suddenly, she frowned. "Sorry Emil, time to go to sleep again...it was fun talking to you. Be easy on him, kay?" he leaned back. The last sentence was **not** directed at him. He turned just to be met with the same cloth as before and as he fell, she caught him. "...sorry...

**~Frilled Hairband~**

Aster quickly hopped out of the wagon, seeing as their front door was clearly still thrown open. Upon reaching the front room he noticed not that many things were disheveled. Running alone could've done that damage. Then a quick thought of why they would be running and not being careful but that obviously wasn't putting two and two together...someone must've been chasing them is what he concluded. He waited for the other to strap in the horse to inspect the damage.

"What happened?"

"Hm..." he huffed, clearly annoyed. "Nothing much so far as I can see...we need to find them...let's check upstairs, Emil would be the type to hide there." And with that, they both ran up. They checked the den, the study, the baths and guestroom before coming to their own rooms. Aster opened his, seeing as nothing was altered whatsoever, he checked Emil's. Last one to check was red-eyes room. Opening the door and turning on the light, the owner of the room groaned.

"Why is mine the only one trashed?"

"Just your luck..."

"...shut it. And what's with this?" As soon as he picked up the slightly broken wood, a gloved hand shot out at him. He cursed at first before he realized what, well who it was. "Marta!"

"Marta?" Aster echoed. Truthfully, they'd scared the girl even worse then she already was. She had somehow managed to cry herself to sleep under there but with the way they ran up the stairs, she was scared awake, wondering if they finally noticed that they kidnapped the wrong person and were back to do the job correctly. And when they'd opened the door, her heart nearly stopped until she heard the oh-so-familiar groan of Ratatosk. Carefully, he knelt down next to her and helped her from under the bed, unconsciously dusting her off while trying to stop her shaking.

"What the hell happened here?" he didn't want to shake the girl but he was on edge. Then he noticed she was trying to say something but it wouldn't quite come out. "Is there something to drink around here?"

"Got it." the brown-eyed boy was down the stairs and back before they knew it with a canteen of water, handing it to his brother. She took a few sips from it, the coldness not helping at the moment.

"He...on..." she rasped. Both of them just raised an eyebrow at her, Ratatosk handing her the bottle again. She sighed, took another drink and attempted it again. "He's...g-gone...they...took Emil..." Scarlet and tan met for a moment as the brother's looked to each other, a silent conversation ensuing.

_'It seems that really was Emil...'_

'Damn it all...what should we do?'

_'Don't really have a choice...'_

'So we're going after them?'

_'Of course...'_

'Alright then...' the eldest sighed. "Marta...we're going after Emil tomorrow..."

"You...what?"

"Lest we have expected guests tonight..." Aster added. "They might come back once they figure out what house it was..."

"Knowing idiots like that, they would...ah well, let's just-" he was about to attempt standing but the girl gripped onto him, her shaking starting up again. "...Marta?"

"I...just-I..." Aster placed a hand on her head, rubbing in a calming motion. Apparently, it was working because her shivers died down a bit. "Please don't leave me by myself again..."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come on." the scholar boy stood, holding his hand out to the girl. "Let's go camp out in the den. We can set up a tent and make 'Tosk cook for us. What do you say?"

"That..." she smiled lightly with a small giggle, "sounds like fun!" She took his hand as he pulled her up and they began walking out the room.

"I never said I'd cook." the one left behind grumbled. Then he sighed, better get started...

**~Neckband~**

"Nngn...wha..." the green eyed boy mumbled. He'd felt someone touching him for a while now but he was finally able to move. "Who...is that?"

"Shame...thought you'd least remember me from like, what? An hour ago?" the female voice spoke back.

"...Ru...ri?"

"You know it." she giggled back. From his laying position, he was able to look down at her. Well, he could see her clearly now. Her hair was in a ponytail unlike earlier and she had a hair pin holding her bangs back but it was something else that distracted him. Where his legs should've been he saw...lace...frills... Oh dear lord, those frills. He shot up, blush immediately splashing his face.

"W-What the hell? W-Why'd you p-put me in a d-dress?" he nearly shouted from embarrassed shock alone. He was responded to with a grin, from ear to ear that being.

"Like I told you, everyone else is scared of your gender-"

"You know that's n-not what I meant!" then he sighed. "seriously, could you please tell me?"

"Well, you know why you were taken, even by accident, right?" she offered, placing one hand against her hip and the other towards him.

"Well...yeah... "

"That alone is the explanation." she dead-panned. "Moreover, you don't seem that bothered by it..."

"Oh that's because Marta-" he stopped, noticing the smirk on her face with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing, nevermind...please stop looking at me that way..."

"What way? Marta huh? Must be the reason why you're here... Anyway, how the hell do you keep waking up? And turn around, I wasn't done..." she turned him, fixing the bow on the back of the sash. "Black doesn't look right...but this is the standard...they'll dress you as they see fit anyways... There! Done with that..."

"This may be rude but you have an odd habit of trailing your sentences then continuing." he pointed out amongst her little adjustments. She looked up from fluffing a bit of his skirt.

"Observant much? And you don't seem to be bothered by any of this..well, you're calm around me anyway..." she exhaled, looking over her finished work. "Then again people say I'm that type of person..."

"...makes a bit of sense I guess..."

"A bit? Heh, well, it's time for you to go back to sleep." Just as he was about to ask why, her fist was flying towards his face. He flinched but found he didn't get any impact and that her hand whizzed past him and into the man standing behind him. As he opened his eyes, he noted she looked angry until he also noticed that there was in fact someone behind him. "Stop doing that! That crap's not workin, idiot." It was then Emil could finally put his finger on it as she walked past him. This girl was like Ratatosk, that's probably why he was that comfortable in her presence and he had a mental giggle at the thought of what would happen if they met. All of a sudden, there was a thud, snapping him out of his musings. "Stupid dolt...see how he likes **that** when he wakes up..."

"Y-You knocked him out?"

"Using his own method, yes." definitely too similar to Ratatosk...they'd probably hit it off if they weren't arguing about something first... "You afraid of needles?"

"No, why?" there was a sudden pinch in his right arm, he quickly glanced at the syringe that she was using to push something into his system.

"Yeah, again, sorry but that stuff's not working...I diluted it though...you should be out for three hours...four and a half, tops. I'll make sure no one dirty gets to you though...that'd just be adding insult to injury..."

"What are you-" and that's when his head started to spin. As he began to head for the floor, she caught him, adjusted him to her back as she began to carry the half-conscious boy to the show room. "My...head..."

"Uh-huh...you feel tired?"

"Yea...nngn..."

"Just...sleep, kay?"

"Nn...kay..."

"Not like you really had much choice in the matter...jeez, this is the type of person that makes you feel bad for em..." she mumbled, shaking her head and walking into a room with a wall of glass. "Oh well..."

**~Broom~**

"We...we're here M-Master Richter..."

"What's the matter Aqua? You're behaving...out of character..."

"I...told you! I hate this place, that's all to it." the blue haired girl sighed. "Well, it's not the place I hate but..."

"But what?" The man asked, pushing up his glasses in slight annoyance. Before she could answer though, A woman walked up, eyeing the man before clearing her throat.

"Lord Richter, if I am correct? It has been a while." she cooed, the edges of defined lipstick turning up ever so smugly as she put her hand up to her chin, tapping it with her finger.

"...Pronyma was it?"

"Yes?" she drawled out.

"Pardon all rudeness but I do not wish to stay here. Will you fill my inquiry?"

"I have an assistant for those things. She's inside."

"And what might her name be?"

"That...I don't tell people...unless you'd like to get me to tell you-"

"Ruri..." Aqua cut in. "Dark brown hair and eyes...most find her if they go inside..." The woman looked nearly enraged at that statement, her fun ruined.

"Still don't know how to hold your tongue, I see..."

"..." she inhaled, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but aren't I supposed to see to my master's desires? If you may please excuse us..." she gave a curt bow and held her hand to Richter's elbow, leading him inside as she was trained to do. He looked to her, wondering about something but not letting his thoughts show on his face as he was showed the way. Even without looking she could tell the auction runner was staring daggers at the back of her head but that didn't matter to her, not at all. She just wanted to him away from her. Once in the building however, he scrunched his nose up at it.

"Do they know how to use lights here?"

"Ah, you see, that's cause-"

"If we did, any maids on market who ended up waking up would see beforehand who is purchasing them..." A young teen added. "That tends to scar them a bit..."

"Ruri!" Aqua exclaimed. Richter peered down at the new face in front of him that he realized wasn't so new to him. And also that maybe Aqua should've said she finds you, not you find her...

"You're that girl from before. I didn't get your name back then though..."

"Jeez, you got good memory. How long has it been?"

"Four years." the blue haired girl mumbled, fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

"You would remember..." Ruri chuckled, "Ah well, why are you here today?"

"We want someone with green eyes, if that's okay..."

"Green eyes-oh!" she mumbled to herself before coming to a sudden idea. "Well, I do know of someone but they're a...special case. First off, is he nice to you?" she questioned, pointing a finger at the redhead in the room.

"That is quite rude you know..." he grumbled, flicking a few strands of his hair back with the statement. He was promptly ignored.

"Well, yes." Aqua answered, wondering why the test was going on.

"Okay, two! If he were to find out something strange, would he over react?"

"No..."

"Three! Is he secretly a pervert?"

"Per-WHA?" she almost echoed but found herself blushing at the thought of that. "Well, I wouldn't know... he's never done anything to show he is, although it wouldn't really bother me, mind you..." she mumbled that last part with a small smile on her face. "If he were...oh! What would I do?" seeing as her mind began to stray, he cleared his throat, snapping her out of whatever...mini fantasy she just had.

"The answer is no." he muttered, deciding against looking this Ruri girl in the eyes.

"I see...I guess I can so you to em then..." she turned, heading to the door past the glass and beckoned him to follow.

"She's quite...odd..." he again mumbled.

"Not odd, Master Richter. Fearless is more like it. She not afraid of anyone or anything and if she is, you can never tell unless it really bothers her. I always admired that about her... She was never afraid of that...woman."

"Pronyma?"

"Ah, yes..."

"No one really likes her but, who cares. By the way, I **can **hear you..." Ruri pointed out. The stoic look upon the man's face never changed as Aqua laughed nervously. "Anyway, here's the one..." she trailed as they now stood in front of a blond, seemingly asleep in a sitting position.

She's...cute." Aqua stated absently. Although he was silent, Richter knelt down to look the other over closely. No scars so she was obedient more or less, depends if that's good or not. The hands were semi-abused, showing they perhaps had skills in labouring and or cooking, which would be a benefit. Over-all, it didn't seem like much of a hassle except for the apparent price. He stood, facing the nearly raven-haired girl.

"So how much is she?"

"Considering the normal price of a maid-"

"2,000,000 gald...regrettably..." he huffed.

"And since you have a specified area that has been found...but...I won't charge you for that..."

"...what's the catch then?"

"Catch?" she blinked. "No, there's none...well...make sure to take **extra** care of this one...please?" he stared at her, wondering if she'd really meant what she'd asked. All of the silliness had drained from her and she had a serious look about her, especially since she wasn't smiling.

"Why does it concern you?" he asked back coldly, frowning at the girl as he asked.

"Because I promised and I don't break my promises."

"Hn..."

"So is that a yes or a no? Since you didn't want to waste time here, correct young Lord Richter Abend?"

"How did you-"

"Yes or no?"

"..." she stared him dead in the face, eye to eye, something not many people had the courage to do. They had a stare-down for a few moments before he sighed, pushing up his glasses. He at least give her credit for that. "I guess it wouldn't be to far out of the way to do..." Suddenly, she lit up, a big smile on her face right before lunging at him.

"Oh, thank yooouuu!" she laughed amidst the embrace. "I'll go get this stuff filled out so I'll be back!" and with that she was off. He just stood there stupefied for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the direction she took off in.

"Did she just...hug me?"

"...yes..." in Aqua's mind, she was in between fuming and jealous but the thing keeping her from snapping at the girl was her master's expression. She wanted to bust out laughing truthfully because never has she remembered him looking so surprised. As the girl came back a little while later, he was back to his stoic self, which she found herself stifling a giggle at. She hadn't missed that look earlier either.

"Sign here, here, here and initial here and sign one last time here please." Handing him the papers, he did as told, finishing off the pen's flourish with the last curl in the name "Abend". She gave it a once over before smiling once again. "Thank you! Now as for the payment method.."

"In full gald, of course..."

"As expected of a young lord...so I presume your satchel is in your carriage?"

"...ah, yes."

"Let's be going then. Hey you..." she called, looking off in a random direction. A surprised man reacted, pointing to himself as if questioning. "Yes, you. Do me favor. Carry that one for me will you?" she asked, forwarding towards Emil.

"You do know I don't work here, right?"

"Of course, the question is 'Do I really care?' It's either yes or no to it."

"She's..." Aqua started, not really knowing how to word it.

"...that trait is a bit indescribable isn't it?" the red head finished blankly, sighing afterward. The girl came back with a slightly angered man following her with Richter's new purchase.

"Lead the way please!" she chimed, smiling as if she hadn't just done a thing she had. As they'd gotten outside and to his transportation, Emil was placed inside by the man, who turned to Ruri in return. She simply stared back before muttering a "Shoo, shoo..." while waving him off. A small giggle escaped the maid as the master sighed. "...what?"

"Oh nothing." the blue haired girl giggled again.

"Oh, hey you, Abend."

"...yes?" he was reluctant to answer her but figured he'd be worse off not doing it.

"Get that one a dress like Aqua's!"

"...why?" most like Aqua herself would've said the same but since she suggested it, maybe she had an actual reason...

"Because, it'd look cute! In green! ...maybe a dark green and have the bow the same color as the eyes? That'd look nice, don'tcha think? Black doesn't suit that one...at least without another color..." not a bad idea but not a true reason either, he mused. Perhaps he would try that out but for now, it was time to get the new one home. He handled the bag one-handed, slinging it over to the girl just to see what would happen. In a bit of his own surprise, she'd actually caught it, with both arm though. She put it over her shoulder and smiled at the two. "Alright then. Have a good night you two!"

"Ah, you too!" Aqua called out from inside the carriage right before it began to move. "Keep up the good work Ruri!"

"You got it!" she laughed. Turning to go inside, she shook her head while smiling. "I wonder if they'll be mad once they found out?"

A/N: lol I **kinda **had to make a self-insert for that. I couldn't think of any characters to play that role of "the fearless girl" that hadn't been used (or planned to be used) already so I just used myself XDD and yes, I act like Ruri for real, just changed the name. I/she will only be around there so no worries about her popping up too much. On other things, the story is finally in a good enough motion for me and I found that listening to the tos2 soundtrack while proofreading is fun. I squeed on Richter, Alice and Ratatosks themes while fixing this up a bit owo And for anyone reading more than one of my stories I'm so sorry! TTnTT I don't mean to neglect them it's just that...for some reason I can't write much and I can barely draw and...and...and.*sniffles* I'll try to get back on it, I swear! And the only reason I got this up is because (for some odd reason) i hate to see only one chapter up if I know it's gonna be continued (cause it'll make me feel like it's a one-shot I guess? Truthfully, I only ever did that once...) but yeah, I'll stop babbling now and please be dears and review!

~Ruru out


	3. Found Out

I had the idea for this...I'm just a lazy authoress that likes to torture her reading audience...nah not really. I been drawing so much lately that I didn't get around to writing. Shame on me but unto your new chapter! Review Response Time!

**Miracle of Oracles:** Aren't the soundtracks awesome? Lol and 'Tosk's bodyguard ways are actually gonna come up in later chapters...  
**AntiSora: **Oh, they will meet...they have too XD and that'll be one hell of a day. Btw, I found that pic and had a gigglefit. I'm glad you like this so much =w=

**Latias Eevee:** Oh wow lol I found out about that ability AFTER starting the game and I was all like "...wait, what now?" XD and if you like Emil in a maid outfit, just wait till MUUUUUCH later. Stick around with me, kay?

**Transformers123124: **LOL THEN THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU

**Raie: **aww, thanks a lot and I know ;m; darn you fanfiction shortages. We need more writers lol

**midheal: **that made me giggle for no apparent reason but I'll continue to try my best for you guys owo

**~Garterbelt~**

_'Ugh...felt like someone was touching me again...'_ the young green eyed boy mentally groaned. They stopped for reasons beyond him. Ruri didn't have a problem with it when she was handling him. Then again...that girl was a special case all her own. He figured since he could actually think on what was happening, he finally returned to consciousness. May the goddess hope no one used that tranquilizer for evil purposes... Sitting up he tried to gain his bearings only to noticed a blue-haired girl cowering away from him when his vision finally cleared.

"S-Stay back!" she didn't sound threatening to him. Quite the opposite. As he went to stand he took note of something...he'd been changed again... A mental face-palm.

"M-miss...I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" he inquired, sounding as friendly as he could. He was approaching her as if she was a random pet but ignored that little voice laughing at him.

"Stay away!" she stepped back, glaring at him and making sure he couldn't reach her.

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise. Tell me your name. I'm Emil." he took a step towards her just for her to retreat again.

"M-Master Riiiichteeeer!" and with that, she was out the door. Realizing that wasn't a good sign, he took off after her, glad that she hadn't gotten around to placing the shoes on him. That would make it difficult to catch her.

"P-please wait! H-hey!" it was only when they had run through three corridors, a couple flights of stairs and a few halls that he realized he had no clue of where they were running. Half of him just wanted to give up and the other wanted to stop her. He was getting tired but there was no way of knowing exactly what would happen if she actually were able to tell the master of the villa about him. He didn't even want this situation but there was no way out.

"Oh!" the girl squeaked falling back. Finally a chance to stop her.

"Oh thank goodness...I was trying to tell you-"

"Aqua, why are you and the new maid running amok?" the stern voice of the one she ran into questioned. He mentally noted that her name was Aqua and mused that it fit her hair but the new person on the scene seemed to be important. He wore pants that could almost be mistaken for black and a purple tunic type shirt that was long sleeved with a lilac collared shirt underneath. The most noticeable things about him though was his long dark red hair, his glasses that were oddly shaped and almost freezingly cold green eyes staring past the lenses.

"M-Master Richter!" the blonde was dumbfounded. Although he managed to catch up with her as he needed to it put him in the exact place he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be caught by anyone of the same gender as him let alone the lord of this place. Boy was he screwed right now... "This-this maid is-"

"V-very sorry! I didn't mean to cause any problems! I just wanted to talk to...t-to Aqua so I could get some things straightened out-!" he stopped due to the lord bending down to his height to look him in the eye. "I-is something the matter? You seem to be looking for something..."

"Not at all...just checking. I see you matched her clothes with her eyes...very well then..."

"B-but Master! It's not 'she' it's-"

"What?" he seemed a bit irritated as he turned to her. She was freaked out and that rarely happened. The last time that happened there was a snake in the maids quarters... "Would you spit it out so you can show her around?"

"Stop saying 'her', especially with how he looks!" she blurted. He quipped a brow at her. She looked to Emil, a tale tail 'tell him already' look.

"Um..well...you see...I'm...uh..."

"What is wrong with you two?" he huffed, now folding his arms at the apparent stupidity of the others in his presence..

"I'm not a girl!" he shouted.

"He's not a girl!" she also yelled at the same time. It was then he just stood there, arms almost coming out of their folded positions.

"...so you..." the taller's gaze went down for a moment before looking back at the other male. "What is your name?"

"E-Emil...Castangier..." he mumbled, looking away from the others emerald gaze. He sighed before mumbling to himself: "What did Ruri get me into..."

"Ruri?" Richter repeated and suddenly it all made sense. Even at the time, all those questions seemed so unnecessary but seeing as they were in the situation because of them, it was logical."It seems we have to pay that girl another visit..." there was a lining of irritance with that statement as his gaze darkened considerably. "Come Aqua..."

"...what?"

"Tell the others to ready the carriage once again. Now as for you..." he grabbed the wrist of the younger male, causing a surprised squeak from the other. "You are coming with me."

"W-w-wait! Where are we going?" he stuttered, stumbling over not only his steps but his words. The other said nothing but continued yanking the younger forward. He attempted to ask again but was met by a small agitated grunt, something he took as a clear warning to stop for fear of a worsened outcome. Following behind, a bit fearfully but nonetheless slightly willingly. They arrived at a grand sized door, a thwacking sound reverberated through the halls due to Richter shoving it open. Stopping at the over-king sized bed, he pulled Emil in front of him and sat the boy down.

"You are staying in here. Do not leave. I don't need you fooling around in my estate while I'm gone."

"While you're-why not take me with you?"

"Pardon?" he quipped a brow at the others sudden shout. And who was this kid to question him anyway?

"Well, if you wanted to get rid of me, shouldn't you take me with you so that they can...I don't know, take me back or something? And well...it would take less time that way..." he trailed, going quiet under the others stare. Why did he have to look so intimidating? The redhead huffed and pushed his glasses up a bit before looking to the only window in the room.

"If I take you with me, you could try and escape. That's easily done from a carriage and I'm not having it. It's basically a loss of money. And it won't be making extra trips because I'll have **them** to come back here to get you." the little blonde pondered this. Something else just didn't make sense in this plan...

"Well you say I can escape from it but why not from here?"

"You wouldn't even make it three steps outside before the guards handled you. And dressed like that..." he did a hand gesture towards his newly acquired outfit, "I don't think you'd like what were to happen if you were to try it, am I wrong?" Emil outwardly shuddered at the thought. Glancing over at the mirror, he had to admit, dolled up like that he really did look like a genuine girl. A sigh escaped him as he put his head down, groaning in his head. The other cocked a brow at the odd behavior but shrugged it off as he turned to the door. "This is something that can go unsaid but don't do anything stupid..."

"R...right..." was the small mumble as the door was closed on him, as if he had any choice in the matter. He wondered if his brothers had found out he was missing or if Marta was okay. Things he wouldn't know unless he was able to get away. But then again, that guy told him not to do anything stupid and trying to escape a place you had no clue about definitely fit in that category. Well, might as well check this place out. Seeing as he knew the personality of the girl Richter would be dealing with, he doubted he'd be going anywhere any time soon...

**~Ribbons~**

"For the **last** time! If you don't like how it looks then **don't eat it**!" the red-eyed teen nearly roared for the fifth time. It was also the fifth time Marta said that the food looked weird and maybe even inedible.

"Marta dear, it's fine. Trust me. I had to eat his cooking whenever Emmy got sick. It may look awful but it tastes good."

"...well...ok-"

"That's real nice to say for having made me cook this stupid food in the first place! Ungrateful-"

"Oh hey! This actually does taste good!"

"See? I told you. Say 'thank you 'tosk.'"

"Thanks Ratatosk!" she chimed with a small giggle. He halfheartedly glared at them before mumbling a "Sure..." back, causing them both to smile. Mid dinner though, they all found themselves thinking about him. Tonight, they ate in silence. Aster, who usually made comments had no one to direct it to. Ratatosk, who usually was one of the targets of those comments had no reason to get angry. Marta, who was most likely the one to get Emil to stop freaking out had no one to calm down. With this, they realized most of the things they did in a group sort of centered around him.

"Hey...name a reason you guys want to get Emil back..." the other two then looked to Aster, who had spoken up out of nowhere but looked as if he was lost in thought over something.

"That's a stupid question." he grumbled between bites.

"No, it's not..." he shot back quickly. "Well..." he sighed. "I just mean to say...do we all want him to come back for the right reasons? We haven't really done much for him and he basically takes care of all of us even though he's the youngest of us..."

"So then, why don't you start...why do you want him back?" Marta cut in, actually curious for the answer considering it was Aster who would be thinking of it.

"Because it's no fun without him..." she tilted her head in small response and a small smile crossed his face. "I can't mess with 'tosk if Emmy's not here, now can I?"

"Well, that's true..." the girl mumbled, distracting the attention of the red-eyed one that was about to interrupt. "Well, for me, I want him to continue teaching me more and more! He actually makes it fun to learn how to do what those teachers didn't teach me well..." she gave a distant smile as if remembering him from not that long ago as she was watching him do the laundry.

"So then, Ratatosk, what about you?" the middle child cut in after the lone girl trailed off in thought. Tosk folded his arms, closed his eyes and sighed. It was a moment before he murmured:

"So I can have some peace..."

"...huh?" thee brunette asked suddenly. He looked over at her, a bit irritated.

"Well...you know...he's like...calming I guess...like when I'm frustrated from something, bein' around the kid usually makes me chill...it also stops me from killing Aster, like I'm gonna do if he dares say anything with that smug ass look on his face."

"Ha, ok. I promise I won't mess with you right now. But yeah..." a purposeful, almost wishful glance towards the large bay window of the den. "Let's hope our reasons work for us, hmm?"

**~Petticoat~**

It'd been almost an hour since he left the house so suddenly so of course he was in more of a foul mood than usual. No one, and he made sure that **no one** ever pulled anything on him and got away with it. Ruri would pay if he found her, no questions about it. But then again, he could only be blamed for not figuring out himself that Emil wasn't a girl. Then again, who would figure that out at first glance? The boy had a rounded face, quite fair skin and although it wouldn't be admitted with the current knowledge of the person, quite the cute sleeping face, how would anyone find out immediately. Then something caught his attention.

"Aqua..."

"Ah, yes Master Richter?"

"...how did you find out Emil was a boy?"

"..." after a minute or so of not getting an answer, he looked at her just to find her staring at her lap with the strongest focus in the world. He tapped the back of his hand against her shoulder as an urge to continue. She mumbled something before taking a breath and sighing. She still wouldn't look up at him though. "Uh...don't you know how you...uh...told me to get 'her' dressed?"

"Yes."

"Well...in the middle of it...uh...um...let us just say my hand ran across something that definitely doesn't belong to any girl I know..." something about that sentence made him want to laugh but, being who he was, he didn't. He regained all seriousness when he saw the building coming into view. Right, back to 'business mode' he had to remind himself. Not waiting for the contraption to completely stop, he hopped out of it when the horse was at a trot. Before Aqua could fully figure out what he was doing, he was almost already at the front door, her chasing to follow. He rapped at the door with the door knocker, he took note that it looked like a Fenrir out of the sheer fact that it was taking them forever to come to the door. He tried it again before settling with 'knocking' with his foot. Of course the person he didn't want to see would answer the door. She stood there in a half open night gown looking partial groggy and other part drunk. Once she got a good look at who it was, that smile crossed her face.

"Why my dear lord Richter...it can be no less than three in the morning so I would expect you want some...business with me?" within that pause, she gave him a sultry look that would've gotten her the 'it's not very effective' response if they were playing Pokemon.

"No, not you. Your assistant. It's urgent."

A clearly irritated sigh. "Her again? What is it with you? And why do you need to see her again? You just saw her earlier."

"That, in itself is the problem. I need to speak with her since you don't know of the terms of our agreement on a maid that she sold me so I would highly appreciate if you would let me inside..." an unusual pout formed on her lips as she stepped to the side.

"Sure if you think you can find her. That girl never sleeps in her room."

"Oh that, I believe I have someone that can help me with that, right Aqua?" instead of speaking, she simply nodded her head, not wanted to say anything in front of her previous trainer. They walked past the now cross woman in search of the mischievous girl. The first destination was, of course, the girl's room itself. Well, Pronyma was right about one thing. She definitely wasn't there. The ocean haired girl placed a hand to her chin. Where did she always find her in the mornings? Well, either in her room because someone took her there but that clear hadn't happened so...

"Let's check the kitchen." and with that, she started walking in a direction. Down the halls and one flight of stairs to the basement. As she reached up for a candle, he grabbed for it ahead of her before looking at her questionably. "Ah-ha..." she giggled nervously. "Almost, almost. She has the kitchen in the basement so that the whole upstairs can be all business. It's right here actually." she pointed at an open doorway with a light coming from inside. Stepping inside, the very girl was asleep at a table with some type of food in front of her. And yet, she was asleep, head bobbing with the heavier of her breaths.

"...may I ask why she's asleep in the kitchen of all places?"

"Well it would have either been here or the pantry. She doesn't eat during the day because she's mostly handling the business. After she came here, Pronyma got around to the life of self indulgence and she's basically taken over the trade. And because of that, she barely eats and that dolt upstairs is only interested in men and what they can give her in more than one way."

"...how long?"

"Since she got here. That's all I know. I got here after her." she shrugged. "Ruuurii. Wake up. We need to talk to you." There was no response from her. She just continued sleeping soundly as if they weren't there. She shook the girl lightly. She didn't need those fighting instincts going off on her. "Come on, wake up now. I know you're tired but please?" More mumbling before a grumble and her shaking the hand off her shoulder. A weak laugh before Aqua tried again to get just about the same reaction. "...Master Richter...do me a favor..."

"...what is it?"

"...try to hit her..."

"...excuse me?"

"She'll have a reaction. Please trust me. Do it as hard as you can and...put your guard up for a moment at least. She needs to sense it coming."

"..." shaking his head, he stepped up as she stepped away. Well, hopefully she'd dodge, if she didn't...they'd need a medical facility... He swung fast, closed fist strait at her. Before they could even notice, her eyes flew open and she leaned back quickly. She grabbed unto his forearm and wrists, about to do more until the blue-haired maid quickly stepped in.

"N-no! No! Stop! Stop! Stop!" she latched unto hands from the opposite direction of the male. She glanced in the girls direction before squinting a moment.

"...Aqua? What the hell?" as the sleep fogging her mind diminished, the realization came in full. "Oh crap..." brown eyes met with green as he glared at her.

"That's the least of your worries. Release me. Now. We have some talking to do..."

"...I'm not sure I'm willing to let go yet...you look like you actually want to hit me..." at that statement, he pulled back just to feel her hold tighter. Looking from his wrist back to her face his frown worsened.

"That doesn't sound half bad at the moment for what you tricked me into..."

"No trick there. I asked if you could handle it or if you'd over-react. Looks like you lied on both of those..." Aqua couldn't help a small laugh at that. A glance at her from her master made her stop.

"You're the one to say something about lying."

"Not true. You never asked if Emil was a girl, didja?"

"You-..." he stopped. True enough, that question was never asked. In a usual case, that question wouldn't have even have needed to be asked but then again, this wasn't the correct place of business. He huffed, yanking his arms from her, the girl releasing them this time. "So you're the type of person that works in loopholes I see."

"Best way to do business and stay in it. I've got the best sales track I'll have you know." she chuckled. He found no amusement in her statement but he didn't detect a lie in it either. He sighed, pulling out a chair a sitting in it. With his hand against his head he sighed.

"So I take it, there's nothing I can do about this situation?"

"Nope!" she smiled. "If there was, do you really think place would still be running?" she walked over to the sink and let the water run after rummaging through a cabinet. "Truthfully, I'd love to help you but I promised Emil I'd help him first. I can't go around breaking those you know."

"And yet, you'd break customer confidentiality, huh?"

"I never did. It was broken the moment this place was made. You knew that and yet you still came here. Not once for a maid but twice. Your own fault if you ask me..."

"I don't believe I asked you that."

"Oh, I know. Tea?" taking his hand down, he noted in her hand was a tea pot with a couple of cups. A brow was raised. "Ok. I don't act like a maid but I know how to be one if need be. Don't doubt me" she laughed. As if to showcase her fact, she offered a cup to Aqua as well, fixing it up appropriately as well as make herself one.

"I guess it will do..."

"Heh, you must be tired anyway. I take it you're leaving right after this?"

"As if I'd let you be that lucky..." he grumbled, picking up the cup she placed for him. She gave a fake whine while sitting down herself. "You need to do something about that boy."

"I can't. No matter how much you want me to, I can't."

"You still haven't told me why..."

"Oh...for one thing, in order to have returned merchandise you have to return it after a certain amount of days. You haven't even had him for **one** so how do you expect to-"

"What is the limit?"

"...oh come on...give Emmy a chance. He's a good kid. I bet he'd be a better maid than any other one out there."

"And what makes you say that? You've known him for less than a day so how am I to trust your judgment?" he murmured, eying her over the rim of the mug. She smirked, raising a brow at him.

"I'm a good judge of character. Plus he's like meek and docile. He wouldn't fit into your 'world of men' any more than she could." she laughed, forwarding towards Aqua. "Before you ask, we talked a few times. Trust me. Trust **him**. And if you still don't, you have a month to try. You can't bring him back before that. I won't allow it." Taking a swallow of the mild-warm tea, she added, "And even then I might not let you give him back. I promised him I'd find him a good place and you seem well enough to me."

"Your judge of character tell you that too?"

"That plus intuition and knowledge."

It was then that he put the cup down. "Knowledge? Of what?"

"Your 'track record' of the way you run your workers. You don't abuse them, any of them in any sexual or non-sexual way and you haven't fired a single person that works for you and didn't deserve it and even if you had to you set something up for them. You aren't a bad person, stop trying to get me to see you as one. And I think Aqua there is also living proof, don'tcha think?" He just stared at the girl for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose that's correct...you really don't leave much of a way out of this..."

"Sure don't." she beamed. "And if that is the end of your business with me, I will lead you two safely back to the door."

"Safely? What would be the difference from when we came in?"

"Pronyma will have gotten desperate at this point. If you leave on your own, no matter how stubborn she is she'll-"

"Safe way it is then..." a giggle from the coffee haired girl.

**~Uniform~**

"...what is this?" the master of the house nearly growled at all the girls in his room. Sure, his glare could scare the dead but something must've been negating it. He folded his arms at the hen house display. "I'll ask this again, what are you-"

"Master Richter, he's sleeping!" he blinked. There had to be at least six maids in his room all staring at the boy, the reason unfathomable. Just yesterday Aqua was running scared of him so why...

"Why are you in here ogling the boy in his sleep?"

"Oh...well...you see, he was a big help while you were gone and went and tired himself out. He's just adorable though. You found a hard worker. We barely had to do a thing!"

"That still doesn't explain why you're in here right now, now does it?" his frown grew at the embarrassed looks on their faces after that statement.

"Well, he tuckered himself out so we brought him back in here because...well...it was our fault to begin with. We're sorry..." they all bowed and filed the room slowly, Aqua choosing to take her leave as well. Once the door closed, he sighed heavily. Whatever this...Emil did, he'd have to find out exactly what it was at some other time. He was tired and dragging an explanation out before he had any proper rest was not his priority. He slid out of his shoes and began the usual change into night clothes, a thought crossing his mind to see if he had any for his apparent bed guest but he brushed that aside. For now, it didn't matter. That would be seen to tomorrow, as would anything else. Not too particularly focused on the usual mannerisms of bedtimes, he lazed about to the bed, lying down and placing his glasses on the bed stand. He couldn't help but smell the cleaning liquids on the boy that he'd probably used earlier on that day. Not too loud to be irritating but not low enough to be wondered about, just right to be pleasant. And if he was correct, it was a citrus, lemon maybe. That was his lingering thought as he drifted off for some much needed rest.

A/N: No, I'm not dead...I just had an extremely long and hard time writing. This is the only chapter I have been able to finish. I'm in the middle of like...four different chapters but yeah, this is what came out. Sorry if this is shorter than usual too... Next will either be the one shot I wrote, a new chapter of Don't Bring Books to the Beach or My Silent Hero. Be lookin out!

~Ruru out


	4. Will I Stay?

I swear to god, you all made me want to work on the next chapter before anything else |D I love you guys. You get my inspiration flowin'! I'll see what I can do for you guys. =w= Also, don't be surprised by what I call this world they live in. It makes perfect sense to me, I'll see if you guys like it. REVIEW RESPONSE!

**Lilyrose225: **I had a couple of ideas but another review put it in place. Be sure to have fun reading for me ^^

**SoulReaper Rukia:** omg, I would love a Richter cookie...lol I wonder what type he'd be? A strong flavor with a bit of another thrown in XDD you know how he is. Maybe you all should answer that lol and I'll put them in the next chapter lol

**Queen-of-Bakas:** Thank you -w- lol I think I'll have a treat for you in this chapter owo

**AntiSora: **Glad I could give you some relief ^^ that's a good thing. Lol and I decided, because of you, to mess with Emil in the morning. What oh what have you made me do...

Well, well, let's be on with this. And for dividers I'll be using characters for a while ^^ enjoy~

**~Emil~**

_Heavy ink...lamp oil...and something like...cinnamon...what is that...? It's warm though...what could do that. Mmn...it's nice though..._The teen's mind wandered through his half aware state. His sense of smell was working, sure enough but it was just to see where it came from that made him wonder. He fell asleep after cleaning the hall in the middle of talking with the others, that much he remembered but that wouldn't explain any of those scents. He hadn't really been around ink except when he was in Richter's room but he hadn't been there since the man himself left. Well, this estate did have a library but that wouldn't explain the smell of the spice. Well, besides the fact that they wouldn't let him step foot in that particular room either. So what could this be? Well, time to stop being a coward and just look, is what he psyched himself for. What he saw though, wasn't a thing of what he was suspecting.

What he was met with was the face of another that he not only would not have been expecting but also that he would rather not wake up to. Just yesterday, that man terrified him, leading to his current freak out that he was reducing to a mere whimper in fear of waking the other in bed with him. His eyes were widened considerably due to the little space between them. And now that his senses were back, he could even feel the hand that was rested gently against the high of his back.

He slowed his breath, for calming himself and not waking the other. He blinked a couple times, finally taking a good look at the man in front of him. The mahogany bangs of his lay flaccid against his forehead as the usually cold eyes were closed, making the man look almost nice in his sleep. Then he began to stare even harder at the man. This way, well sleeping, it was something enchanting about the way he looked at the moment. The sun bouncing off the red of his hair, highlighting his already sun-kissed skin and defining his features.

Shifting his feet, he began sliding back before he got too much more absorbed into the other. That was the bad thing about it. He was actually being drawn in by just the sight of this man, god forbid if he would've tried something at that moment. Emil would've been thrown to the wolves if that had happened. Before he knew it, he ended up tumbling backwards off the bed, landing back first against the floor with a pretty undignified yelp. And right after doing it, he knew he was most likely to be caught seeing as he instantly covered his mouth once he'd done it. And sure enough, not even moments later, the groggy red head soon met gazes with him as he looked down from the bed.

"Just what in the hell are you doing?"

"I-uh-you-uhm..." and after that he just settled for a muffled whimper, seeing as he still hadn't removed his hand from his mouth. The redhead grabbed his ankle, startling the boy even more. It was then that he clasped his knees together and put both hands against the skirt of the dress he'd fallen asleep in. The man, irritated at being woken up the way he had. Then again, the man didn't really like being woken up in the first place.

"Speak now, properly if you may..."

"You were too close..." he mumbled, unfortunately, too low for Richter's taste. The man sat up, reaching down and grabbing one of his wrists, yanked the boy up. Unfortunately because he wasn't expecting that, he didn't exactly land with grace let alone a decent position. He landed straddled over the other. The arm he held was above their heads as the boy himself was leaned against the chest of the other, his face flushed in light pink due to the vicinity of the face very close to his own. The dress didn't help either.

"What was that?" The teen couldn't help but stare for a moment. He felt a bit breathless in the man's gaze. His eyes were a bit cold but they were also dazzling to say the least. It was when he arched his brow at him that he found the slight ability to talk again.

"...too...close..." he murmured, now that he was close enough Richter could hear him. He stared the boy back in the face for a moment, his hand now resting on the blonde's lower back, catching his attention even more so. He blinked, questioning what the other was doing because his voice still proved to be failing him.

"Emil..."

"Hu-"

"Master Richter, I've brought your coffee-" the maid stopped after opening the door. She froze, just staring at the two males on the bed. Although she stood there as if she were petrified, she had an odd smile plastered on her face. It was clearly stuck there from a mix of disbelief and amusement. Emil's face flamed by this point, and yet Richter hadn't let go. Richter's eyes narrowed on the femme in the doorway.

"Adrienne...**how** many times have I told you to **knock** before you come in here?"

"I'm sorry but.." she smiled a bit more, "It's not my fault I come in during...certain types of moments..."

"Of course. Leave that and be on your way, would you?" she giggled, did as she was told and left for a moment before sticking her head back in. "What is it?"

"Just taking another look for the memory."

"Out." she laughed once more before leaving in all honesty. He sighed, releasing the boy in his lap as well as having a good yawn. The teen climbed out of his lap quickly, thankful that the other wasn't really fussy about him doing so and he headed towards the coffee. By the time the man grabbed his glasses and put them on, Emil was holding a cup o'joe out for him to take.

"I just added what was already on the tray. It only looked like enough for you anyway so I assumed that was what you preferred..."

"...smart..." he took the cup, sipping from the piping hot liquid. As he placed it down, he added: "But you leaving the room last night like I specifically told you not to was not. What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh that...well...you see..."

**~Richter~**

Not too long after the lord of the house left, the new maid boy found himself already bored to the point of nosing around the room. Suddenly, he heard a bunch of fuss in the hallway. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave but something sounded wrong. Then one of them shrieked.

"Ah well, I'll just get in trouble..." he yanked open the door and began to run down the hall.

"She's gonna fall!" one of them screamed.

"I just need to get the cat!" the apparent one called down as she reached for the creature hissing at the back of the cabinet. The little furball was hissing at her, a clear sign to leave it alone but so far as they knew it, Richter didn't like cats so they had to get it out of the mansion. It ran in when they had opened the door for the very person to leave. When Emil got there, he finally saw why they were screaming at her. The road she built up to get that high was not stable in the least, it was a surprise she'd even gotten up there in the first place without someone holding it still, the stacks of things she'd used. A table, a smaller table, a chair, a stool and a bunch of thick books. And she had her foot slightly braced against the last book as she was reaching for the feline, the entire stack shaking from her reaching. It all happened so quickly though. The stool slid, the books tumbled and seconds later from hanging, so did the maid that was on top of them.

Quickly running to her aid, Emil found himself breaking her fall, he as the apparent cushion for her to land on. The woman quickly realized that she wasn't hurt, turning to check on him (not knowing that it was actually a "him" and not a "her") in a bit of a panic. An inner thought on his part that the action he took wasn't exactly the greatest but in the end she wasn't hurt so it was good enough.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she quickly scrambled to her feet and helped him up in turn. He just smiled and tilted his head at the woman while laughing lightly. To their surprise, the kitten hopped down onto his head before climbing down unto his shoulder. The fallen girl had smiled at that, seeing as they could get it out of the place now but it also looked rather cute when she got a good look at the gray feline.

"Ah, yeah, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself while doing that."

"Oh, she's always doing stupid stuff like that..." one of the others but in. "Glad you were around though...oh, hey. Look at that uniform! You're one of the master's personal maids. Are you new?"

"Uh...not...really...its, well...its hard to explain..." he mumbled back the last part, causing them to look at him a bit strange.

"Well then, what's your case? You seem sweet enough to me." she blinked. At this point, he wondered if he could tell her without her freaking out as Aqua did. Or maybe they weren't as bad as her, who knows. He didn't just want to flat out say it but then again, there's no way he could know. He mentally sighed.

"He wants to return me. There are complications to me being here..."

"Oh my. Well, if it were me, I'd keep you. Why can't you stay here anyway?" she inquired. Another question he didn't want to answer. It was the one of the reason he was avoiding it in the first place.

"Umm...well...I don't think I really want to say..." he mumbled, looking down and avoiding their gazes. That proved hard with them beginning to crowd him.

"It can't be that bad. What is it hun?" one of the older ones asked, placing a hand on his back. He looked up at her for a moment before sighing.

"Well...don't you know how the black market steals maids and then sell them again?"

"Yes. What about that?"

"Well...I ended up protecting a maid at my house and got taken instead...but the girl there, because of rules, had to sell me anyway but she promised to find me somewhere good to go. Unfortunately, he didn't quite like what he ended up with so..."

"Aww, Master Richter could deal with you I bet. I still don't see why he doesn't want you here..." one of the other ones commented.

"Well...most maids are **girls** as you very well know..." it was when he said that that a silence started. They all just stared at him for a moment before one exclaimed:

"Oh goddess, you're a boy?" he face palmed but he was snapped to attention by one of the women grabbing his shoulders. The very one that had yelled that. She turned his head both directions as well as down the stepped a quick circle around him. "I just can't believe that! You look too cute to be a boy! I had no clue. How did he find out?"

"Ah well...he didn't...Aqua did..."

"Oh!" they all exclaimed at the same time. Well, apparently they weren't surprised by this statement. He raised a brow, wondering what exactly was the deal with that girl. "Ok, that girl is extremely dramatic. Any man besides Master Richter freaks her out on first impulse. You didn't do anything wrong on purpose."

"That and well, I wasn't even conscious when it all happened. I couldn't have done a thing about it..."

"Oh no...that's terrible...well, hopefully you can get all this mess sorted out..."

"Knowing that girl, I don't think he'll be having an easy time. She seems the stubborn type to me. She was pretty nice though. She said that she'd make sure I had somewhere good to go and it looks like she kept her promise to me. She never promised I could actually **stay** there once I got there so she hasn't broken her side of the deal. Can't hold her to that either."

"A...girl? Hmm..." the one surprised earlier on pondered. After a moment a smirk crossed her face. Clapping her hands together, she gathered all their attentions. "Well, well, what's done is done and nothing can be changed from that. The question is what do we do with you for the time being?" They all stared at the boy in front of them, not a single one of them saying a word but exchanging ideas through glances. They apparently came to an agreement because they all had similar smiles on their faces. "I just guess you'll be sticking with us. We can't leave you in there all day. You'll be bored stiff."

"Ah! But he-" he wasn't supposed to leave in the first place and that was bad enough. If he were to **stay** there...he didn't know what exactly that man would do. Sure, he's nice to the maids but they were females. He, a boy on the other hand, that was completely unknown territory to all of them. The girls seemed to think nothing of it but he didn't know what would happen in the least...

"Oh, we'll get you back in there before he steps foot on the property. And even if he did, it'd still take him ten minutes to get to the front door."

"Almost thirty if you're going by foot..." the older lady slightly chuckled. _'THIRTY MINUTES? Where on Teth'lerant am I?'_ In that case, he had to belong to one of the most prestigious traders in the country or maybe even the whole world to have a land that large. He quickly snapped back to the present as he was grabbed by both arms and led down the hallway, his complaints and worries ignored by the maids that just had to have his attention...

**~Aster~**

"This is the foyer..." the energetic one commented as she showcased the room. They were walking at a quick pace, requested by the group of girls before him, and they continued to show the rest of the house. Most of the place seemed spic and span, it was only some places that made him want to stop and just...help out best he could. Like the kitchen for example. There were so many dishes and the women in there were just dead tired of cleaning them. Dish after dish was cleaned until before they knew it, there was nothing left but dirty water and a cat covered in suds from falling in the dishwater when trying to play with the bubbles. Besides the kitchen, he attacked quite a good amount of the other rooms as well. Of course, this took hours but, who's counting?

"Oh, I see...so...hypothetically, that's the way out, right?" The little blonde boy asked, pointing a finger at the door. She threw him a sly look while pulling him out of the room.

"You won't be going out that door anytime soon if I have a **thing** to say about it. Now, let's continue. This way is the maid's quarters. The opposite way of the living quarters of the master and his personal maids such as Aqua and yourself. You guys are so lucky...it's much better over there you know..." she sighed as he gave a bit of a sympathetic face. There was nothing he could do about that anyways. He wouldn't be here long enough for as far as he knew.

"I wasn't really planning on it." he laughed weakly. "So is there anywhere else to show me? We've been all over this place and I can't even take account of it all."

"Well, the only other real places of any importance are places you can't go into and the one room you already know." she smiled, looking around the room to see if there was in fact anything else they could do. "Let me guess...you actually want to do something other than be toured around...?"

"Well it would be nice to actually do some work now. I'm kinda bored and well...I'm guessing you four have just been playing hooky today?" all of them laughed lightly, knowing they'd been caught.

"Well, we were supposed to be cleaning the dining room and well...she kinda got into that thing with the cat. You want to come help us? That room is a mess after all..."

"Sure. You didn't show me that room now that I think of it..."

"That's cause it was dirty..." she admitted as she a bit sheepishly. He did nothing but smile at her.

"Well how about we do that now. And you don't have to worry, I'm actually pretty good at cleaning."

**~Ratatosk~**

"Emil! You lied to us!" one of the maids laughed. He was about to ask what she meant until she chimed in: "You said pretty good, that's a high underestimation! What did you used to do at your house?" The reason for her saying that? Well, after the boy decided to work, work he did. He cleaned the dining room nearly alone, went to the kitchen, helped the cook, ate with everyone, helped the kitchen staff clean the dishes and such, dusted most of the walls in the maids quarters as well and mop the halls to try and make it better for the rest of them since one had complained earlier.

"I did exactly what I'm doing now. Why?" he was genuinely surprised by that. It was normal to him so he didn't see the big deal about it.

"...you had a maid didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So what did she do?"

"Uh...follow me around to learn most of the time."

"Wait...so...your maid...does nothing?"

"...basically..." he added with a weak laugh. Marta would be so mad if she heard that...

"...If he sends you home, I'm coming with you. I want to sit around all day. Even following you around doesn't sound bad to sitting in this great big silent building all the time..." she groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Since Emil came out here, we've been lounging around anyway." one of the other girls added. They all laughed. "Man, if he could stay we could just take it easy for most of the day..."

"And helped out when he runs himself ragged like he is now. You should really rest now Emil." said boy yawned, quickly stopping it and shaking his head.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really..." he tried to assure but seeing as his eyes were beginning to droop, that wasn't very convincing. The high spirited maid smiled, not a word but going over to a record player. She switched the one that was currently there for something else and began to let it play. It was a small melody, played on something like a piano coupled with a xylophone and a stringed instrument. Seeing as they caught on to what was happening pretty quickly, they just closed their eyes and sat back, taking in the sounds. After that, he couldn't really remember much. Just hearing random laughing and a few murmurs here and there.

**~Marta~**

"The only thing I know of after that is this morning..."

"...I see. Well go find Aqua and accompany her for the day. And if you'd like, go find the others that you were with yesterday. I need to get to work since I neglected it yesterday..."

"Ah. Well okay. I can take that too the kitchen if you're done with it." he forwarded to the cup. Richter dismissed the item, waving his hand at the boy. He gave a small bow and headed for the cooking area. Once he got into the hall, he sighed, a frown present on his features. It still didn't know what would happen and the man just wanted him away. Suddenly, one of the women from the previous day was walking toward him in a quickened pace.

"Emil! Emil! I'm so glad to see you!" the highly energized girl beamed. He blinked at her.

"It's good to see you too."

"No, what's good is you don't have to leave!"

"...what? H...how do you even know that!" he was genuinely surprised. The lord of the house seemed nothing more than annoyed with his presence so why in the world would he be allowed to stay there?

"Aqua's a bigmouth you know. That is why you got in trouble to begin with but anyway... Oh, you were going to the kitchen?" she asked, noticing the tray in his hand. He nodded and she hooked her arm with his as they now headed to the predestinated room. "So yesterday after we carried you back to the room, which you are surprisingly light, you know, but we were making sure you were fine and then Master Richter came back and was annoyed that we were all in his room and not doing anything productive..." she giggled as they turned the corner...

**~Aster~**

"...what is this?" they heard master of the house as he returned to his room. Although, they knew very well they should've left by now, they got distracted. At first, all they were going to do was put him back in the room like he never left at all but it was until he started mumbling in his sleep that they all got curious and just began to listen. He said a few names. Tosk. Ast. Marta. They made mental notes to ask who they were later. He also was rambling about someone being angry, he said no to something and began groaning and some other things but that's what basically led to them all being caught in the room that they weren't supposed to be in at all. "I'll ask this again, what are you-"

"Master Richter, he's sleeping!" The brown haired girl answered. Even as she did this. None of them dared to turn around so instead of risking a glance at the glare they knew was waiting for them, they looked at Emil just a little while longer.

"Why are you in here ogling the boy in his sleep?"

"Oh...well...you see, he was a big help while you were gone and went and tired himself out. He's just adorable though. You found a hard worker. We barely had to do a thing!" it was right then, she caught what she said, remembering that earlier on, Emil had said something about him not leaving the room. Whoops...

"That still doesn't explain why you're in here right now, now does it?" They finally turned to see his annoyed stare and simply smiled weakly. Oh, they were in trouble...they **all** were in trouble...

"Well, he tuckered himself out so we brought him back in here because...well...it was our fault to begin with. We're sorry..." they all bowed and filed the room slowly, wanting to look back but a bit worried of the consequences. It was when they did sneak a peek, they noticed Aqua coming out of the room right behind them. She simply shut the door and sighed, shaking her head and walking the opposite way of them. "Aquaaaaa."

"...huh?" before she could fully turn around, the group was around her.

"So? So? What happened at that place?" one of the older ones questioned.

"And who was that girl Emil told us about?" the youngest asked.

"Is he in trouble or what?"

"Uh..." Aqua found herself looking from each worried expression to the next. She let out another sigh. "Let's see... we got there, found her, talked to her and found out everything was a moot point. The girl's name is Ruri and she's actually a good friend of mine too and no, he's not in trouble. At least he personally didn't do anything to get himself in trouble."

"Well...does he have to..." the usually chipper girl looked down for a second and looked her dead in the face, "Is Emil leaving?"

"Ruri wouldn't let him. She's making Master Richter keep him for a month because not only was it apparently unfair to try and return him in a day but it would break their policy if we did so he's got a month to see if he's gonna be permanent." Judging by the smiling faces, she guessed this was good news to them. "Anyway, you all should go to bed. The Master might be in a bad mood. G'night..." and with that, she continued on towards her room on the other end of the hall.

**~Aqua~**

"So yeah, that's how everything went down. I say once he sees how more efficient and easy things'll go when you're here, he'll never want to let you leave."

"I...I see...but he didn't say a word about my staying earlier. He just told me to go help Aqua or you guys while he worked on some things that he didn't do."

"That was it!" seeing that she received a strange look, she laughed. "That way his way of telling you to work. A.k.a. You're staying so do your job. So congratulations Emil!"

"Oh, I see. Well thanks...uh...I never got your names..."

"You...oh my goddess we're so stupid...imagine trying to look for us in this place... I am Chocolat. The others will tell you who they are once we get around to finding them too."

"Oh. Well thank you Chocolat and sure. I'd really like that..." he smiled. In this new place he was at least glad to have already made some friends...

A/N: Don't kill me...don't kill me...PLEASE don't kill me... I am very very sorry. I forgot that I had started this chapter and never finished it. I finally took the time to go look in my folder for this story and I saw the label for chapter for but I was wondering why I never remembered what it was about. I finally open it and it dawned on me that I never finished it so here you guys go! A late late LATE chapter for this and I hope to work on something other than My Silent Hero because THAT'S what's been taking up my brain this whole time. The next chapter I'll be sure to put up before anything else is either a oneshot or Don't Bring Books to the Beach. And again, I'm sorry...

~Ruru out


	5. Time is Passing

"This bit is really starting to get annoying..." the red eyed teen mumbled angrily. It had to have been at least a week and they couldn't find any real leads to that cart that took their brother. It was no doubt that the cart had belonged to all the cases of missing maids but the question was where was it now and how did they get to the place they all were being taken to. And people didn't really take them seriously once they were being asked because of their age so that left them in a continuous rut.

"Can't help what we can't help. But from the attacks, I've been making something of a hit chart. They actually aren't as sporadic as they've been reported. Since we have nothing else to go on, I figure we can at least try and see if this proves correct..." he pulled a roll of a shelf in the den that they were currently situated in. sitting on the floor, he rolled it out and called the other two over to see. "They've hit us and this place and before that it was these..." he pointed to plots that were a bit spaced and then to the next set. "And then it was all the way back here and way over here. According to this, our neighbors are next. We can just stop them then but the days are truly the problem. That is the thing that actually is random..."

"Well wouldn't that be solved if we just asked if we could stay there or actually tell them what's going on?" Marta chimed in. Aster shrugged.

"They're the kind who'd listen and not really believe it. They always have been that way sadly."

"Well then just tell them anyway. Even if they don't believe you, just see if they'll put up with it for a couple days because it would help them too. Most people love to get something out of it, right?" Tosk threw in while standing. This really was annoying...

"We can always try but it's a fifty-fifty chance...well, let's go say hi to the neighbors then!"

**~Brooms~**

Within the same week the brothers and maid were looking frantically for clues, the missing brother was trying frantically to keep up with the new regimen. He still wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing since the master of the house kept sending him away in the mornings, Aqua refused to talk to him and the maids, now known to him as Chocolat and Aisha, pulled him away at various times of day to just fool around and dodge work and sometimes to actually do their jobs. Even so, he manages to keep up with most of the things they do, surprising them with his efficiency nevertheless.

"Emil, I swear, it's been so much better with you around!" the brown haired girl chimed, smiling sweetly.

"Only because your work has decreased accordingly, correct? Honestly, stop being lazy..." Aisha shot back. In response all she got was puffed out cheeks and a raspberry blown at her.

"Mean..." Emil just laughed in response. Little things like this reminded him of home and happened often with these two so they were a bit like a breath of fresh air in this place. "Oh! Hello Master Richter!" the other two turned quickly and addressed him with a bow. The only problem was, soon after, the blonde found himself staring at a pair of familiar shoes.

"It's about time you showed up. Come..." and with that, he walked away. The younger male looked up from the position a bit confused to be met with a curt glare.

"A-ah! Okay!" standing straight up, he was stopped by Chocolat.

"What did you do?"

"N-nothing that I know of. I'm always with you guys so you'd know what I did if I did anything..."

"In any case, you should really hurry..." the blue-haired female added, wary of the tapping foot at the doorway. He nodded accordingly and trotted along to catch up to the lord of the manor. They walked the halls for a while coming to a square room situated with a desk at the bottom of a window and shelves covering three of the walls filled with various things ranging from scrolls to bottles of things to binders with random stray papers.

"Is this...your office?"

"Is that important? Anyway, I've been clearing things so that we could get around to this...predicament of ours..." he leaned against the top of the desk, shuffling a few sheets around as if he was searching for something in particular. He grasped onto something unfamiliar to the blonde and looked as if he were going over it.

"O-oh...I see..." the boy looked down. Again, the man seemed annoyed and all he'd done was stand in his presence. Was it really that bad for him to be around?

"I figure by now you've figured out you've been granted a stay here for a month, of which part of it has passed. Out of which you've been doing the job of regular maids and I have to say..." he pushed his glasses up a moment but kept his eyes trained to the paper. "Efficiency has gone up a bit and there's been a change in the atmosphere here. I don't know what you did while not around me but it seems as if you've been doing a good job. I'd say keep up the good work but there's a couple problems with that." he stood straight, walking to a shelf and moving some things around until he ran across something else he thought he wanted.

"T...that would be?"

"You are not doing the job you were bought for. There is a high difference in a regular maid and a personal one. Your category is of the personal maid criteria because you can work in more than one area efficiently along with other qualities I have to assume that you have. That's what causes the dramatic change in price. You are supposed to be around me at all times but I haven't known what to use you for."

"But..." he stopped. Well, that would explain the 'go do something else' way he'd been treating him since he got there but...what was he good enough to do that no one else was really good at? "Well, what would you prefer me to do if there's anything?"

"That's the problem itself. I don't know what you can do in order for me to give you anything to do but seeing as you've been all around I've learned quite a decent amount. In any case, I'll actually give you permission to go places that are normally only for my personal use, such as this place and the library to do as you see fit. As for now..." he shuffled around the room, looking at the selves once more. "I would like to discuss something else with you but I seem to can't find the papers in all this mess..."

"I see... Oh! I could organize this room for you for one thing. That is...if you'd like..." he looked around at everything and wondered just slightly how he would do it because of the randomness of it all. And for Richter to be as neat looking as he was, his office was a mess. Dust strewn everyone along with discarded balls of paper, no doubt a rejected proposal or miswritten letter. "Although you seem busy and I wouldn't want to put you out of here since you need somewhere to work."

"Emil...in an estate this large, you believe that I don't have another room with a desk or a table that is free of use? I have multiple offices. Almost just as bad as this one technically..." he sighed, an annoyed look on his features. "They're on each floor in almost the same spot. If you want to know. Which one I'll head to, even I'm unsure seeing as I'm searching for something but I suppose it would be fine to let you organize this room. And with that, I'll leave you be." Holding a stack, he walked out with a pondering expression, most likely wondering where some other files were at the moment that he needed and which exact office he handled that business in.

"T-thank you! I'll try to be done as quick as possible!" once the door closed, he looked around the room quickly assessing the damage he had to fix. Besides the obvious filing renovations needed, this room needed more than a little dusting and sweeping. First thing first, clear the space. That would prove only a bit difficult seeing as he'd need somewhere to hold everything on the shelves. Well...the hall would just have to suffice.

**~Duster~**

Richter had to wonder what all that noise was upstairs. To keep a bit of an eye on him without doing so literally, he'd gone to the office below him just to keep track of things while attempting to get work done. He'd heard the normal thing such as foot steps, quite a lot of them for the first thirty minutes or so and then scraping. Was he moving something? How far was he moving it and was he putting it back how he found it because in all honesty, all the offices were set up in the exact same way so anything moved would feel just a bit odd. Low mumbles in a solitary place and not much after that. Choosing to ignore it, he continued about his business with the paperwork. Not too long after that, he heard female chatter then nothing at all and a spark of irritance set off but he again tried to ignore it still. About ten minutes later, the voices returned but then it went to Emil's solitary sound once more for a little while more before all was silent. He sat there for all too long wondering what was going on up there until the door opened slowly.

"Oh...you're in this one. I'll find another one then."

"Wait..." he pushed his glasses up for a moment. "You're finished with the one upstairs?"

"Yes. As for now I just wanted to see which you were in so I could work on that last. Is it okay for me to leave?"

"Uh...yes. Oh-wait. There are a total of four offices just so you know what you're getting into. You don't need to get in over your head on your first actual assignment."

"Ah, no, no." he waved his hand in front of his face. "I could do this and more so it's perfectly alright."

"One last thing...what was all that chatter I heard up there?" his look turned rather cross when Emil's face broke out into a weak smile.

"Chocolat and Aisha...they insisted on me eating something so when they found me they got curious because they'd never seen the inside of that room before so they asked me what it was before they dragged me out for something to eat. Once I got back, they wanted to help but I wouldn't let them since technically they weren't even supposed to be in there in the first place and so they went on their way. Was I wrong to send them away?"

"No...that was the correct thing to do. That'll be all." and with that Emil took his leave, also leaving the noble's mind at ease about him actually completing his work. The only other thing he needed to check on was how well he'd done the job. After his mind was set at ease, he got so engrossed in his work, he didn't even notice that the sun had set but was soon notified by knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Uh...um...would you like your dinner in here or in your room? It's kind of late and you should probably be going to bed soon as it is..." although what he said was true, the voice wasn't confident enough to be telling the lord of the house such things. Sighing, figuring the blonde was a bit afraid to get in trouble, he stood and opened the door, looking down and the boy holding the tray. It held a pasta dish, a dark drink and a couple of sides to the meal.

"I guess I could take this up to the room. I can probably finish my work there before retiring for the night as well." the younger nodded to him then glanced in the room. Since the man had been walking around in there and moving things, this place was actually neater than the others, unlike the ones he'd barely been in for a while.

As they walked around to the master bedroom, Richter continued to stare down at the boy, the glare from his glasses hiding his line of vision. In the past couple of weeks he'd become fond of the boy. Since he hadn't done anything of real importance since he got there, he'd just been good company, the only thing throwing the man off was the dress that the younger was, in a way, forced to wear. On the logical side of his mind, he knew quite well that Emil was a young man but by the visual, the way he acted and carried himself, his first thought always tricked him into thinking of him as a girl first. The shyness and the stutters. The bashfulness and the way he sometimes looked down for one reason or another just sends the lords mind thinking of other things.

Most of the time, the only way to correct this line of thinking was to send him away somewhere, most likely to just help those couple of maids that befriended him on his first day there. He knew of them, because he technically knew of all the maids in his residence, but he didn't know them personally. He figured to get around to that. The only problem with this, as he soon found out from Aqua, who was told by Chocolat, that made Emil think that Richter just wanted him away which is why he agreed to himself to at least try to keep the boy around at times. Doing so led to a couple more awkward thoughts which led to an assignment like today's. Not exactly away from him but not exactly nearby either.

He caught himself sighing and when the other's emerald gaze was up at him, he just pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. Seeing at the stare was still pinned on him, he decided to at least try and ease the tension he was pretty sure he was giving off.

"So have you finished?"

"Oh! Y-yes for the most part. I didn't want to disturb you while you were in that office so I've done all of them except that one. I can finish that one before I go to bed as well." he gave a weak laugh in the middle of it. So, turns out the boy was **still** nervous. Well then again, that was to be expected...

"I see. Well just don't overdo it then." and with that, Richter cut off the conversation. To his dismay, Emil was still staring at him though. "You do know that's rude, correct?"

"Hu-w-what? What did I do?" well, the only thing Richter figured was good about this moment was how they'd reached his room at that moment, which mean this would be over when Emil went to go clean that last office. He pinched the bridge of his nose, anyway.

"You keep staring and not giving a single reason why or even attempting to stop doing so."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I guess it's just that I'm rarely actually this close to you without you sending me away, I ended up staring. I-I'll stop now..." he looked down, a mix of embarrassed and dejected as they made their way into the room. After placing the tray on the desk, he quickly filed out of the room before anything else could be said. Moving his food a bit to the side to place his papers, he sighed to himself.

"This is bothersome..." he almost sighed again, catching himself with a silent reprimand. He's never remembered doing that action so many times in a single day. He ended up just settling with resting his arm on the desk and supporting his forehead against the tips of his fingers. How did someone manage to be the best thing available and yet a huge problem all at the same time? It was to the point where he focus was wearing thin and the recurring fanta-no. Not that...-daydreams were becoming way too distracting. He could either continue trying to ignore it or actually force some action to these and hope that it goes smoothly, like most things for him. Whatever would happen, it would have to wait until this client was good and done with.

Of course, the blonde was aware of none of that and worried over everything he could have-and probably was according to him-doing wrong. He fussed to himself while moving everything from the shelves into the hallway along with most of the moveable things, and fussed all while putting them back. Then, after finishing everything, he just lay against the plush rug in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling to think, his thoughts going to the flame.

_'Why do I annoying him so much...am I really that bad?'_

Flicker.

_ 'He's always glaring at me. Even if I'm just sitting there...'_

Flicker.

_ 'If I ask him what's wrong, he just clears his throat and says nothing. I can understand him not trusting me though...'_

Flicker.

_ 'This is really soft...I wonder what this is made from...' _

Flicker. He rolled over, burying his face in the overly plush thing and just enjoyed the small tickling sensation. Even though all the rooms were set up the same, all the décor was different. The first office was set up in tones of blue, ranging from bright to dark, coupled with black. It was a lovely scheme all set up together although it was a bit dim aside from the lighting. The second was mostly purple, again, coupled with black. The third one, this one, was shades of purple, red and brown, a beautiful set once completely thrown together and the last one was surprising, green with yellow and streams of white. Either way, this was by far the most comfortable floor he'd ever been on. He laid there for a while longer before mumbling, quickly noting that he'd begun to fall asleep. He sat up and scratched his head. Sure, heading to bed wasn't a bad idea right about now.

The only thing that unnerved him was how eerily silent it was when everyone was asleep. It was like you could literally hear a sneeze from the other side of the place with no problem. The rooms were all on the fourth, the highest floor, for protective reasons so that just gave him more places to look through, even though all he got were shadows. The blonde was just about fully awake by this point, sleep still slightly tugging at him but it would be shoved back the moment a light reflected off something. By the time he'd gotten to the actual area, his heart was beating too fast, nerves on edge, the only thing calming him was the fact that the logical region of his brain reminded him things were perfectly fine here.

To his utter joy, the halls for the lodging area was lit, candles against the wall in a diagonal fashion but still more than enough to show you the way. He assumed that maybe they had a couple "night walkers" among them and went to leave it as that only to notice the light still on in Richter's room. He knocked on the door to receive no answer. He blinked. Part of him wanted to try again. Another part wanted him to just go to bed. Ignoring the latter, he leaned to the door, trying to test for a sound that showed the master of the house was still awake. The only thing that showed was that the door was slightly ajar and was easily pushed that way, seeing as the blonde nearly flew into the room from the door's momentum. Glowering at the door, his sight made a beeline for the young lord, who was apparently asleep at the desk.

This wasn't anything he wasn't used to, Aster had done it many a time and as such, he'd just get his brother to a bed, who actually appreciated the gesture in the morning. It was questionable whether Richter would or not but who knows. He couldn't just leave him there like that though, sleeping in that position is bad for anyone's back, no matter the age. And considering how much work the redhead has to deal with, it's safe to assume that this wasn't the first time. Emil exhaled and then got to work on his self proclaimed last mission of the night.

Pulling out the chair with him leaning on the desk was a bit annoying but he was able to get it done was close to a trainwreck but it still got done. Supporting the elder man's weight by his arm, he hoisted the other up, quickly overtaken by how much heavier the other actually was. Aster was around his own weight so that was never a problem but with someone taller, and more muscularly built and asleep to boot? That was more than he'd bargained for but whatever he did, he couldn't let them fall, that was for sure. What would happen if Richter woke up in another cross mood, he'd have no clue.

With one arm over his shoulder, and his own around the other's waist he began to semi-drag the older man across the room, fearing every grumble the redhead made. He cursed himself for being of smaller stature, even though that was completely unavoidable, and made his way to the corner of the bed. A thought struck him then. This bed was a canopy, meaning you'd have to get through the curtains. Of all the days for them not to be pulled back as usual, this just **had** to be one of them. He could've sworn there was a goddess somewhere out there, just screwing with his life right now on purpose but either way, he'd have to try to finish what he started.

Once at the bedside, he laid the man down partway, getting out of the grasp and running over the other side. Before climbing unto the bed, he slipped his shoes off, crawling lightly to reach his target. Either this man was having a wonderful dream or he really slept like a rock because none of this was bothering him, Emil judged after having a hard time trying to pull Richter all the way up and failing. All or nothing, he decided, squatting on the bed and hooking his hands under the older's arms.

He successfully got the other onto the bed, at last but just as before, Richter proved to be too heavy for him to handle, toppling them over onto the soft sheets and plump mattress. At that moment, any sleepiness Emil had was now replaced with panic as he was now trapped underneath the redhead, who was all but figuratively unconscious.

He didn't want to wiggle but at this rate he'd end up in quite a lot of trouble in the morning. But then again, what chance did he really have of getting free? Trapped by a grown man covering almost one whole side of his own body and considering it was hard for him to move him the first time, there was no way it would get done now. He let out a whimpering sigh then looked over at the slumbering man. Only one thing crossed his mind. _'What is going to happen in the morning...'_

A/n: you guys are going to kill me...I'm really sorry...I'm a horrible authoress...but I'm glad I finally got something done uuu ;w; thank you all for being patient with me. I seriously had no reason except for writer's block on and off but either than that I...don't know why it took so long...sobs...hope you guys enjoy this! I'll try and get more chapters of everything cranked out!

~Ruru out


	6. Trying to be Considerate

'What...?' was the only thing that came to the lord of the house's mind. How could this even be occurring right now was beyond him. The last thing he was doing was finishing up some paperwork with a new partner business and he believed that he fell asleep. So...why? Why was he not only in the bed but laying on top of the very person he'd been having trouble with keeping his mind straight about?This had to have been some type of cruel joke if anything. Nothing he could think of would logically explain this...

Calming himself with a deep breath (or five) he decided to check on the other. Looking down at him, he was still dressed in the maid's uniform and not the sleeping gown so he must've come in before going to bed last night. If he'd noted the shoes on the side of the bed, that would've proved it. He got a bit sidetracked as he stared at his face. Unlike most people, his mouth was completely shut as he breathed almost silently through his nose. His bangs seemed almost messy across his forehead but that though gave the wrong idea almost instantly.

It was then he had a dangerous thought. He'd moved this much and the other remained soundly asleep so maybe he could try...it wouldn't hurt and what would be the most Emil could really do in retaliation? He shook his head. That would only prolong this in a bad way. Pushing back all the answers he didn't want, he leaned down, stopping right before the other's face in a slight hesitation before placing his lips against Emil's almost timidly.

There was no instant reaction, which both calmed and dejected him. But at least this way he could take the time to remember things about this. The boy was soft under him, the body he was laid against and the lips pressed on his own and just like before, he smelled of the cleansers he used almost daily though that might just be the clothes that smelled that way. It was when Emil's eyes cracked open that he felt the immediate need to stop.

He leaned back, sitting up and looking at the other for some type of reaction but all he got was a half lidded blank stare. The blonde then closed his eyes again, head lulling to the side Richter occupied earlier, which left the man himself very confused but he at least understood what it was that happened. The other wasn't awake in the least and had only given him a scare. At least, that was the thought until the blonde suddenly jolted up, looking around almost frantically.

"Emil." emerald eyes met with jade in a clear panic.

"I-I'm sorry! Last...last night I-I came in and saw you asleep at your desk and-and I tried to, um-" he looked down then over and seemed to be avoiding his stare so Richter clasped both sides of his head to get him to look straight at him.

"Calm down, there's no reason for you to be that flustered. Now speak clearly."

"W-Well, o...okay. You were sleeping so I was trying to get you to the bed... I did the but way I did it got me stuck under you and I didn't know if you would be mad at me when you woke up..." he looked up at the red-headed man in concern.

"That was an honest mistake out of goodwill, there's no reason for me to be cross about that or for you to be freaking out."

"That wasn't it... I..." he hid is face in his hands although Richter himself was still holding onto his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Do I...have to say the rest of it?" nervousness on top of embarrassment, this boy was sure to have a lot of problems, that was for sure.

"If you want me to understand, then yes."

"W...well...there's no way you would've but...I think a had a dream that you..." he grew quiet, as did Richter. The boy was out of it but he was just a bit conscience during that scare earlier. This was his fault it seemed. Knowing so, he shook him lightly, urging him to continue. "I...in the dream you..." he made a muffled noise and only received another shake of the head. "You...kissed me...I don't even know why though..."

"For one thing, that wasn't a dream. You were half-asleep when I did that. Secondly, I'm not exactly too sure why I did it myself." he let go of the younger boy's head, taking a deep breath and leaving Emmy to fully realize things on his own.

"Ah well you-" he instantly shut up as his face turned a more vibrant shade of pink. "You did it on purpose?!" he clasped his hands over his mouth in shock alone. The older of the two found it adorable actually but that wasn't to be said aloud. Instead he simply nodded to answer the question. Emil was so confused. Why him of all people? Emphasis on the word "him", a guy...a cross-dressing guy at the moment to make it all worse! Aqua was going to kill him. She'd skin him alive for Richter even if she didn't want to be around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. "Um...can I...can I ask if you really had a reason? Like...sometimes even though you don't know why you did something, there's usually still a reason..."

"That's true enough. The reason is you though. I've grown quite fond of you to the point of distraction. Even so last night. It's mostly the reason I send you away, in suspicion of myself and what I'd end up doing without warning. It's bad enough that I'd even done that really..." he put a hand against his forehead as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "I should have better control than that."

"It's...alright..." his voice was low and a bit shaky as he said it, causing Richter to look up.

"You shouldn't try and force yourself to do it. It's implausible really."

"I..." he looked down for a moment. That was technically true but at the same time, it didn't really seem wrong to him, it was just more surprising than anything. The whole time he'd just been under the assumption Richter disliked him when actually it was the complete opposite. And in the weeks he's been there he's found himself quite at peace with his new lodgings and ever more curious about the man that owned them so...it should be okay, right? There also wasn't any way around the fact that yes, he had found the lord attractive at most times which would lead to staring and mind straying on his own part. Well, he figured to know for sure now there was only one thing to really do. "I would say it was alright unless I'm okay with it so you shouldn't worry..." his voice left him suddenly after that when Richter's gaze changed from the barely worried mask to one of honest interest.

"You say that but you don't sound too sure." he brushed some of his hair back and over his shoulder, leaving his other hand to slightly caress the face still in his grasp. "You're not too confident, are you?" The boy himself started to curl up as he usually did when he didn't know what to do. His legs were partway to his chest, he was literally only a movement away from curling into a blonde ball but he tried his best not to do it. Instead he just kept his hands nearby to his chest as he shook his head to answer the question. "You're positive you're okay with this? Meaning things it implies as well?" he raised a brow at the boy that wouldn't look at him. Emil nodded twice slowly, looking off to a corner somewhere. He'd cover his face if he actually looked at the one in front of him. "So if I tried to kiss you now, would you turn away?"

Out of surprise alone, Emil looked up at Richter, whose expression held the seriousness of the question. 'He already agreed to this, so why would he?' was what the logic told him. Every one of his main emotions on the other hand were a whirlwind, giving him a fluttering sensation which he couldn't place. Inhaling, he did one of the simplest of motions, just shaking his head for an answer. Richter quipped his brow for a moment, part of him playing at the fact that the other would deny his request but was oddly satisfied that he hadn't. He moved the hand from the lightly tanned cheek to his chin, urging the boy forward while moving closer as well.

Being awake surely changed your reaction to things, that was for sure. Part of Emil began to panic as his heart began to speed up. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself but his nervousness was overwhelming him. He felt like his heart would stop just as the young lord's lips just grazed his own. He seemed to hover there for a few seconds before actually kissing him lightly while using his finger to trace along Emil's chin.

Richter was a bit surprised to feel a tug at his shirt along with the timid movement of the other as an attempt to kiss him back. The hands against him trembled lightly as did the lips on his own. He allowed himself one of those inappropriately timed and rare smiles, of which he was sure Emil could feel. He wasn't laughing at him but it was more of an appreciation for the blond's compliance. This really was one of the oddest things that could happen with anyone, but here he was, as nervous as could be and trying his best while being scared at the same time.

"Emil..." he said his name so lightly it was almost a whisper. He slowly peeked open an eye at him in response, still fighting that urge to just cover his face, which that was stronger than ever now. Sitting straight now, Richter turned to look at his desk. "If it's alright with you, you can go back to doing your usual tasks. Since you're here now, I haven't gotten my breakfast." Emil blinked but couldn't help a small laugh. He supposed that was the closest thing the red head would get to joking around so he stood quickly, giving him a "Okay!" and heading out the door. Today was already starting off okay. Strangely, but it was good so far and that was already better than what he expected.

**~Food Tray~**

"Emmy, you're really spacin' out. Did something happen?" Chocolat inquired as her current favorite guy was gathering things in the kitchen. "Not only are you extremely late this morning but all that pep is gone, you're moving so slow today."

"Not to mention your face is flush..." Aisha added. That got a rather quick reaction as he turned to her quickly with a look of slight fear. "Ah...I was going to assume you were sick but that tells us otherwise." she teased with a chuckle.

"So tell us what happened!"

"There is nothing to tell you! I just woke up late." he half lied. Still at some point of disbelief with himself, he wasn't going to go around spreading tales like that.

"Yeah, yeah. It's dropped for now but just you wait! For now, do you know what's wrong with Aqua? She's been holed up in her room for some reason or another." the brunette rolled her eyes, dismissing it as drama from Aqua, as was usually that girl's problem.

"I do believe that's my fault. She's been set on avoiding me to the best of her abilities. I barely ever see her anymore. It's quite saddening..." he sighed to himself. She was the first person from this place that he even came into contact with and she was resolved to stay away from him. He found his hand wandering to his mouth. If she'd known about earlier... A quick shake of the head got rid of that thought. That is not the right thing to think about with these two around.

"That sounds like her. That girl has got a serious guy complex but we don't even know why. With as much as she likes Master Richter, it's strange she hasn't gotten over it."the blue-haired woman added. "It seems as if she sees him as the only good man period...she's not that far off with that thought though, not even lying." Chocolot laughed lightly.

"Pretty much. Someone who's not a total scumbag is hard to come by."

"Thank you so very much you two. I really appreciate it." Emil mocked offense in his voice as he added the coffee to the tray. Both the girls laughed at this as they tagged along with him yet again.

"Sorry, we forget sometimes. You're just...so convincing like this." the female teen grinned, forwarding to the ensemble of his.

"I'm sure. Wait here for a minute, I just have to-" he stopped after cracking the door open. Speak of the devil, Aqua was inside with the young lord. Considering the timing, she must've been waiting for him to leave earlier. She looked almost happy looking over at him working at his desk. He found himself staring down at the tray. She looked happy... He turned suddenly, handing the tray to Chocolat. "Could you go in there for me?" she blinked, more than confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Aqua's in there and she seems to be in a good mood. I have a feeling if she sees me she'll get upset again. Do you mind?" Both girls shared a concerned look. Even though he smiled at him, this time it seemed a bit stressed. Though she understood where he was coming from, Chocolat didn't really feel like having any of it.

"She could just deal with it like any normal person. That's not even asking too much. You don't have to-hey!" the tray was taken from her by the older of the three, which sighed at her.

"I'll do it. Is there anything else?"

"Aah. Uh, you could tell her she could take over things if she likes. I don't mind. Speaking of which, I should be finding something to do right about now so I'll see you two later and thanks again." he walked off quickly, waving to them before disappearing around the next corner. As Aisha began for the room, Chocolate gave a lingering look at the last place the blond was. She shook her head as she followed the other in the room.

"Knock knock, breakfast for the Master." the older bluenette called, causing both people in the room to look in her direction. Richter's eyes narrowed slightly as Aqua pointedly raised a brow.

"Where is Emil?"

"How mean! You wouldn't want to see another pretty face every now and then?" she teased. Richter still caught on to her dodging the question though her expression never faltered, unlike the bored looking teen in the back of the room. There was something he apparently didn't know but for now he could leave it that way.

"I meant no offense really. It's just that he went to get my breakfast and yet, you're here. Why is that?"

"Oh? Well Emmy just felt he had to go find something to do as soon as possible and off he flew. Is that a problem?"

"Is there a reason he couldn't come do it himself?" his stare began to grow more suspicious of this girl. What was wrong with him? And considering what happened earlier...could that be the reason...?

"Oh, I can't be too sure. Is that all that you'd like?"while Aisha was talking, Chocolat rolled her eyes. They could just simply bow and leave but Aisha was playing around. He stared at them both for a moment before deciding against anything else.

"If you run into him again, tell him that the new shelving for the library is to be coming soon so he can start work in there if he's still without anything to do. You two and whoever else he wants are allowed to go in there with him if you'd like though considering he's working on it, it might not be necessary..." Aisha bowed correctly while Chocolat lowered her head then they both began to leave the room. The brown haired girl stopped quickly, to their surprise.

"Oh yeah. You're on personal duty if you feel like it or something." she shrugged and walked out before they could question her on what that even fully meant. He figured just to ask the boy about it the next chance he got.

The boy in question they were looking for found his way to a high room in the estate that was empty but airy so no dust was really settled. It seemed to once have been used as a bedroom of some sort considering there was, of course, a bed with a vanity nearby as well as a large standing mirror that reflected large amounts of light from the window. He told himself he'd have to come up here at night to see how it reflected moonlight into the room, a romantic type thought on his part. Shaking his head to himself, he went to fluff up the covers so that anything that had settled would be shaken off and he also dusted the mirror a bit.

"...I really do look like a girl in this..." from the poof in the skirt to the wrist long gloves, he looked feminine alright. Part of him wondered why he hadn't just asked for normal clothes at this point. There was no way for him to get his own back and so the only thing he came here in was a dress and so that was what he wore. He fell back on the bed and took a deep breath. The covers were just as soft and puffy as they looked so he just relished in the feeling for a little while. Closing his eyes, he just laid there, not thinking about anything in particular but just relaxing. If no one stayed in this room, he wouldn't mind getting away to here every now and again. Only just then a sudden shout jolted him.

"**Emmy!**" he stared dumbfounded towards the open door. That was Chocolat's screaming but where was she? He was on the top floor and that yell was piercing even there. Sighing to himself, he decided to go find her. To his amazement, she was on the second floor.

"Y-yes?" he called, stepping down the stairs quickly. Spotting her wasn't hard as she waved at him constantly. As he neared the duo, she grabbed his wrist and began walking.

"Orders from the Master, let's go to the library." pulling him along quickly, he was a confused.

"Is something wrong?" he looked back and forth between the two girls to be met with a smile from Aisha and saw nothing but the back of Chocolat's head.

"Oh, you know her. She's just being fussy, don't worry too much. Let's get started soon though. The replacement shelves will be here soon so the faster the better."

"R-right!" and for the next couple hours, the three worked. With the girls grabbing books and scrolls and such and putting them in piles by the first letters of the last names and Emil cleaning everything in a timely fashion while still helping them, they continued doing so, progressing to mid library when they had guests. Only announced by a quick knock, Richter and Aqua entered.

"I've come to check the progress you've gotten. Huh..." pushing his glasses up, he inspected the clear visible difference between what they had and hadn't worked on. He stepped up to a now empty shelf, touching the wood lightly. These were old, that was fairly obvious and had been attempted to be fixed many times. Truth was he only stopped coming in because there was always a chance of a shelf falling when he went to look through their contents. How these three managed to get all the books off without that happening so far was quite amazing. "You done quite the work in that time. And it's only the three of you?"

"Yup! Though Emmy's working the hardest. All that dust has got him sneezing." Chocolat answered, fanning the air in front of her, suppressing a cough. "It's so stuffy in here."

"Only because you haven't been working on the windows." Aisha laughed, flinging open a pair of curtains and attempting to raise one. "They're heavy though..." The teen was quick to join her, both of them still having trouble lifting it, only raising it a bit.

"Ugh...where is Emmy? This is ridiculous without him!"

"He's working on things in the ba-ah!" she all but let go of the window when it suddenly went up. They looked over to the red-headed male who dusted his gloves a bit.

"I can take care of these. Just make sure all the books are off the shelves, the movers should be here quite soon." hearing a sneeze from the further end of the library, he added. "Be sure to tell him to stop and help. Aqua can as well and I'll be over there shortly."

"That's quite alright, you two don't have to. Come Chocolat." she grabbed the other and shuffled to the back to avoid any other questioning. His eyes narrowed in on her. What was her deal today? He already was suspecting her for having some type of reasoning for being the in between for Emil and now this. Trying to ignore things to the best of his skill, he continued to open the drapes and raise the windows until almost all of them were open. Figuring that should be enough, he figured to drop in on the others. When he got there, he pretty much noted Aqua working by herself while the trio was a little ways away from her.

"Oh! Master Richter, are you helping too?" she was smiling about it while the other three simply looked up because she'd suddenly started talking. He nodded to her then looked over at the three. The moment he did though, Emil looked down and the brown haired female to him.

"How about we go a little further back since these two should have this covered?" the blonde nodded and they proceeded a further.

"I...um Master, are you alright?" he looked down to the only girl left, seeing as she looked at him with actual concern, he pushed up his glasses and went back to grabbing books to join the piles on the floor.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look angry."

"That's normal."

"No. You actually look genuinely angry right now. Did something happen?" he blinked. It wasn't a surprise that she could tell the difference. It was more shocking that he'd actually let his expression slip. He cleared his throat, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"There's nothing in particular that seems to be the matter. Just continue about your work." she looked at him a bit questionably before deciding to just abide by his wishes. This continued until they were almost at the end of the library, Aqua and Richter on the seventh row and Emil and the girls were on the fourth, with the young lord facing the trio in the further back. Once again, he found Emil looking at him for a moment and just when he noticed the other looking back he turned his gaze again. Clenching his teeth for a moment, he gave in to his fit, going back where the other was, grabbing him by the wrist and taking him to the furthest untouched corner of the library.

"Ah! Wait, what are you doing?" the blonde asked in a panic as the young lord pinned him in place against a row of books by the shoulders. If the action didn't scare him enough, the glare of pure annoyance sure did the job.

"I should be the one asking that. Why are you suddenly avoiding me?" menacing jade eyes continued to stare at the wide emerald ones. Why did he look so shocked when he was the one doing it?Deciding to take a breath and assume a more rational train of thought, he exhaled, his grip loosening and sliding down to the others arms. "It seems that you've been trying to stay away from me to the point that you wouldn't even look me in the face."

"That.." considering what he was doing, he was indirectly avoiding Richter as well. He swallowed, trying to gain a bit of courage under the other's intense stare. "I wasn't avoiding you. Not on purpose anyway. I was just helping Aqua avoid me. Ah, wait..." The lemon haired boy scratched his head. "That sounds kinda stupid once I say it out loud... Well, pretty much all in all, I think she hates me or something because she tries her best to never be around me for more than a minute and she's been kind of depressed lately and I figured since she was always happy when she was with you that I could just not bother her so long as I could help it but that turned out to make you upset so I'm confused and just unsure of what to do now I guess..." his hand had gone to slightly cover his own mouth from his slight ramble. Richter lightly held onto the hand the younger held up.

"So that was it..." this boy was entirely too simple minded with his thoughts but at least he was trying to be considerate. That almost made the young lord smile. Moving the other's hand further, he leaned down and claimed more space on the other, but of course...

"W-wait! Y-y-you can't!" the lemon haired boy backed up to the book brims out of surprise, which wasn't very far but was quite impressive.

"Why can't I?"

"Because they're...right...there..." he snuck a nervous glance over his shoulder, as if they would be seen through the row of books that still rested there.

"And?"

"Th...they could hear or come back here and see."

"So? I'm not worried about that though." before the blond knew it, Richter's hand slid to the small of his back, pulling him away from the shelf without warning. Widened eyes coupled with a surprised from one and glinted over glasses from the other until he leaned down far enough to where they could be seen over the lenses. He was stuck staring back due to him seeing something he didn't really expect. Even though his face was impassive ninety percent of the time, his eyes, normally hidden behind the glare of his glasses, clearly told on him.

He was happy about something, that was for sure. Those jade orbs of his seemed almost...light as they looked at him tentatively, seeing if he would move away again. He didn't but instead found himself unable to look directly. To his surprise, what reached him first was not the kiss of the other but instead was their foreheads. Richter simply leaned close, nothing more. Once that caught his attention though, the lemon haired boy realized that was to make him look at the older man, seeing as he hadn't stopped staring at him with slight expectancy.

Being nervous was an understatement. Instead of speaking, he simply grabbed the man's shirt as he had earlier that day, his same silent permission along with him looking down but found his eyes closing anyway as he neared the other, not brave enough to actually touch. That, of course wasn't a problem as Richter closed the gap easily, pushing Emil back against the bookcase again, him following without separating. The younger found little sighs escaping him during the brief moments of parting just to be kissed again and again. It was only when the young lord's mouth trailed from his own he found himself a bit worried. It was a quickly paced trail from the side of his mouth to his jawline to his neck but stopped almost instantly. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he leaned back, clearing his throat.

"Maybe you were right earlier," he pushed his glasses up, which is when he'd notice the slight flush on the older's cheeks. It was also when he noticed that Richter wasn't quite staring at him. Letting his gaze turn as well has slightly turning his head, he looked behind him to spy that under the shelf and over the book brims there were two faces staring at him, one with unabashed amusement and interest and the other with an all knowing smile. If it wasn't before, Emil was more than sure his face red by now, shock clearly evident on his face.

"Guys!" sliding away from the red-head, he went around to the two girls, minorly relieved that only those two had been the ones to see instead of the third in the room. Grabbing them by the forearms lightly, he pulled them to the middle of the library and away from the rest in the room. "**Not** a **word**." he tried to emphasize this with a glare but it didn't last very long as he ended up putting his hands over his face and slinking down and murmuring something of disbelief into them.

"Wow, Emmy. Didn't know you'd be the one the master'd go for out of everyone, man." Chocolat started with a smile, clearly ignoring the warning. "But it's funny. You act so much like a girl, what's so different?"

"It's his natural timid charm and curiosity. Not to mention his caring." Aisha chipped in, smile still the same as earlier. The teen looked over to her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because...he has that frightened air about him that makes people want to protect him. He probably had others that looked out for him back when he was home too. And they would either fuss about him or just not leave his side. He attracts people to him." she stated matter-of-factly.

"I feel like you're giving me some odd opinion..."

"But it's true. Isn't it, Emil?" she crouched over and down a bit to smile at him. He looked up a bit reluctantly over his fingers and sighed.

"I suppose that's true. My oldest brother was kinda that way. And the maid we had liked to stick around though she claimed to be learning things from me." he smiled a bit, thinking back to them. Again, a worrying thought lingered from somewhere as to if they were doing alright but another said he should be more concerned with himself for now. Even though this current...relationship or something had come up, he still wasn't too sure as of what Richter was going to doing about him in the long run. Then again, he was the type to take things as they came after all, so...

"Oldest? What about your other one?"

"Oh, he just sticks to teasing. Now that you mention it, I'm not to sure of what he actually thinks of me...he calls me things like a housewife or whatever but that's mostly to bother Ratatosk."

"Rat-a-what?" Chocolat asked confused. If that name wasn't the oddest thing...

"Oh, we call him 'Tosk for short."

"Hey, Emmy, come to think of it, you haven't told us a real thing about em, like how they look or act or anything. Then again, we never mentioned anything either so I'm the pot calling the kettle black, ain't I?" she grinned.

"I don't mind telling you about them though." since he'd finally calmed down, he figured he could stand again. Trying to use one of the nearby shelves to stand he reached back, and applied a bit of pressure just to have the part of the plank he was leaning on to break off, causing him to fall back. His mind moved quicker than anything as he was set into panic. A domino effect was coming, that was sure and he was stuck right on top of it. His wrists were grabbed and he was yanked from the falling structures but as soon as he was stable he ran off quickly towards the end of the room with them following suit.

"Emil? What's-" the master of the mansion was standing near the window, having left from their hiding spot from earlier after the blond slipped away.

"Richter, get away from there!" he yelled as he continued running, barely running faster than the ragged heavy shelves were falling. Where was she, where was she where was- "Aqua!" He slid to a semi stop before quickly lunging towards her seeing as it was too late to actually get her out of there. "Get down!"

"What?!" she was tackled down and could only feel him holding her close to him before the only other thing she could take account for was the books she couldn't reach and the thing that held them came crashing down...

A/N: Kill me and my writers block. Most of this was done for the longest time until the middle of the library and I'm really sorry about that lol. I can't make any promises that my updates will be faster but I **will** do the best I can...

~Ruru out


End file.
